The Next Rider
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione bonds with a dragon and a certain dragon tamer, do she now hold the key to the future of the world? read on to find out! I don't own HP or the Inheritance Series. R&R! M for a reason.
1. Visions?

I don't own HP, or the ideas of Christopher Paolini. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hermione stood staring at the two boys who were her brothers. She loved them both dearly. Getting up, she went to go get some firewood. She made sure to stay within her wards, there were snatchers around. Things had been so glum with Ron gone, but now that he has returned, the camp was filled with laughter and hope. They had destroyed the locket and she was so proud of them.

Harry was like her brother. He was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on and he helped her through her problems, even when his were way more important. She knew he was a dunderhead sometime though. He didn't always think things through, the most obvious example being what had just transpired at Godric's Hallow. She knew it was a bad idea, but she caved. She wanted him to be happy, and figured if he had a feeling, it would be a good one. _Next time, we're sticking to my gut _she thought to herself.

Hermione's thoughts drifted to Ron as she picked up more sticks. She could tell Ron had feelings for her that extended beyond friendship. She didn't feel that way about him, not at all. She knew she needed to break the truth to him, but she didn't know when. Things were just so tense now. They needed to focus on Harry, and helping him with the rest of the Horcruxes.

Hermione sighed. _Horcruxes. _She had no idea where they should go next. But on the bright side they now had the sword so they could destroy whatever evil they came across next. She gathered the rest of the firewood and make her way back to the camp. They two boys were sitting in silence.

"Hermione, I'm not sure where we should turn next. Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked her. His cheeks were pink from embarassment. Hermione knew Harry felt terrible for dragging them through this when he really had no idea of what he was doing.

"I'm not sure Harry. I mean, we don't even know that much about Him." She sighed. "Hopefully something will just come to us." The three of them sat in silence. No one wanted to break it, it was comforting in a way.

Harry got up and yawned. "I'm gonna try and get some rest." Hermione and Ron bade him goodnight. She could have sworn she saw Harry wink at Ron before he entered the tent.

_This is awkward. Me and Ron.. alone. Perfect. Just what I need._ She took a deep breath and waited in the silence. She knew Ron was trying to build up his courage. It was something he always did before trying to do something "important."

Ron got up and sat closer to her. "Hermione," he mumbled. "I have something really important to tell you, and it can't wait. I mean, we're meant to be and..." She didn't hear the rest. At first she was just spacing out, but suddenly her head began to pound. A raging migrane came out of nowhere. She rubbed her temples with her hands, trying to soothe the sudden pain. "Hermione..." she heard whispered. She looked around, trying to figure out where the sound came from. "Hermione..." There it was again! Was it in her mind? It might be. She waited to see if she'd hear the soft gentle voice again, but there was nothing.

Frowning, she realized Ron was still blabbing. "Ron," she interuppted him. However, before she could continue she felt his lips pressed on hers. Nothing. _ No fireworks or emotion of any kind for that matter. _She pushed Ron away.

"Ron," she began knowing she was about to break her friend's heart. "I don't care for you llike that. I'm sorry but I love you like a brother, nothing more." Ron looked like he had been slapped in the face. "But Mione, we're meant to be! Everyone says so." She stood her head, standing up. "Well, I'm not everyone. Sorry Ron." She turned and crawled into her bed. She was exhausted. Closing her eyes, she felt herself slip away into a deep sleep.

_Hermione was in a field. She was wearing a long flowing gown made of pure silk. It was a bright beautiful sunny day. Walking along she inhaled, smelling pine and sweat. It smelt delicious. She inhaled and looked around. Suddenly, a dark figured loomed overhead. She glanced up. It was a dragon. "Hermione..." she looked around frantically trying to figure out where exactly the voice was coming from. No one was in the meadow but her and the creature flying above her. It was magnificant and beautiful. Hermione watched as it soared through the air, but all of a sudden, the dragon came crashing to the ground. It landed with a thud a few hundred feet from her. Hermione ran towards it, her heart filled with concern._

_There was a gaping hole in the dragon's wing. Hermione could tell it was in great pain. She needed to help it, but how? What could she possibly do? She knew nothing about dragons. She went to touch the injury, but the creature suddenly disappeared._

_Hermione was then standing in a dark room, completely alone. She felt cold and terrified. She looked around, screaming for someone, anyone, but no one answered. Hermione collapsed onto the ground and flashes of scenes began to race through her mind. She bearely witnessed each imagine, yet she remembered them all clear as daylight._

_"HELP ME!" someone shouted._

Hermione woke up covered in sweat. She took a deep breath trying to calm down, looking around her room for the source of the shout. Hermione got up out of bed and pulled her cloak around her.

"Help me please! Hermione!" the voice shouted once again.

She glanced around, searching but found no one. Harry and Ron were both fast asleep, and there was no one else. Her wards made sure of that. Hermione went to grab her wand but had another vision.

_The dragon reared on it's hind legs, roaring in pain. It swung it's barb covered tail at the wizard's trying to help it. She saw a flash of red hair. The creature was in great pain. Spells were flying every which way, but no one was relenting._

Hermione snapped out of it. She was never one to believe in divination, but she definitely just had a vision. _One that obviously meant something since it was the same as my dream._ Hermione made her way outside her room. She knew she had to go to the Dragon Reserve where Charlie was. That was what her vision was trying to tell her. Something was pulling her there, but she didn't know what. She quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Harry and Ron.

Boys,

I'm sorry to leave so suddenly and without saying goodbye, but something came up. I'll be back as soon as I can. Try thinking about connections to Hogwarts, that might help. Don't do anything stupid. I'll contact you as soon as possible. Stay safe, I love you both.

Hermione.

She folded the note and left it on her bed.

She walked outside, pulling her cloak around her tighter because it was terribly chilly out. She really had no idea of what was her possessing her to do this, but she did anyways. It just felt right.

Hermione quickly lowered the wards so she could apparate away.

Hermione opened her eyes finding herself in the woods. She heard a roar and at once began running towards it. She couldn't stop even if she tried. Making her way through the thicket she saw exaclty what her vision held.

A giant golden dragon was lashing out at the wizards, believing them to be the cause of her pain. Hermione stared in awe. It was beautiful. The creature had large black claws and fierce green eyes.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she heard someone shout.

She turned to see Charlie Weasley staring at her, his mouth open in suprise. Before he could say anything the dragon snapped it's head in her direction. With a stroke of it's powerful wings the creature landed directly in front of her, smoke pouring out of it's nostrils.

Charlie shouted for her to not move, but of course she didn't listen. She really had no idea as to why she was there, but he gut feeling was telling her to reach out and touch the creature. So she did.

She placed her hand on it's snout and closed her eyes. She heard the soft voice whisper "Hermione" once before she succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Hemera

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Thanks to everyone adding the story, i hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Hermione heard voices. She was too tired to try and realize what they were saying. She laid there, eyes closed, thinking. She felt different. Something had happened, she shook her head. Moaning, she tried to move her body, but found that she couldn't.

"Oh, she's waking up!" A female voice said. "Someone go get Charlie."

_Charlie? What about Charlie? Where am I? And why am I so sore? _ Hermione heard footsteps, and felt a light pressure on her arm.

"There you are dearie. Just take it easy, don't push yourself too hard." The voice said. Slowly, Hermione opened one of her eyes. As soon as it adjusted to the light, she opened the other. Looking around she saw the source of the female voice.

"Hello Hermione, my name is Isobell. I'm the healer on this reserve."

Hermione tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice. She touched her throat, and Isobell got the message. She conjured a glass of water and handed it to her. Hermione drank it quickly, loving the coolness it gave to her throat. Placing the glass down, she turned back to the healer.

"My name is Hermione, but you already seemed to know that." She smiled, being polite. Isobell nodded, "Charlie knows you. He was pretty worried about you." Hermione blushed, she didn't know Charlie that well but the fact that he was worried for her was very caring of him.

Charlie came running through the door, "Hermione, thank merlin you're all right." He walked over to the bed. "Isobell, Hemera just woke up as well. She's thrashing around again. People are getting hurt, they need you." Isobell nodded and ran from the room. Charlie went to turn to Hermione, but she was getting up out of the bed.

As soon as she heard Hemera was awake she ran towards the clearing where she knew the dragon would be. She didn't know how she would know this, and she didn't question it. She just ran, Charlie chasing after her. "Hermione, where on earth are you going!" She ignored him and ran faster. She made her way outside and saw the dragon trying to be tamed by men.

She stopped and Charlie finally caught up to her. He grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you! Why are you even here?" Hermione didn't answer him, but struggled to get away. She needed to get to the dragon.

Hemera, sensing her distress, flapped her giant wings and flew over to her. She landed closer and began growling at... Charlie?

Hermione walked over to her, and touch her snout. Hemera leaned into her touch affectionately. Charlie, in the meantime, look as if he had been slapped in the face. All the dragon handlers looked on as Hemera began to hum.

"I'll be damned." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hemera here doesn't like anyone. Never has. But she obviously likes you." Charlie looked on curiously.

"Hemera," Hermione said. "It fits you, you know. Goddess of the daytime, of the sun. Perfect." She stroked her snout.

_"I know."_

Hermione turned to Charlie, "What did you say?" He shook his head, "I didn't say anything."

_"It was me Hermione. Look at me."_

Hermione froze, slowly turning to Hemera. "You?" The dragon nodded. "Charlie.. she can talk!" Charlie laughed, "No she can't. Dragons lost the ability to communicate with humans millenia ago." Hermione shook her head, "You're wrong, I can understand her." Charlie looked at her skeptically, "You can't. That would mean.. well. It would mean a lot of things. But it isn't possible."

Hermione turned back to Hemera. _Can I really understand you? And you me? _

_"Of course child. I've been calling for you in your dreams. I'm glad to see you finally found your way back to me."_

_Back to you? What do you mean. _Hermione was confused. She had never seen a dragon before this.

_"Climb on Hermione, we have a lot of talking we need to do."_

Hermione nodded timidly and climbed on. She sat on Hemera's back, despite Charlie's protesting. Hemera started beating her wings and Hermione clutched onto her, terrified. They took off, hearing a yelp from below. Hermione looke over and saw Charlie dangling from Hemera's leg.

_"Stupid hatchling."_ Hermione chuckled. "Hemera, don't drop him please!" The dragon grapped Charlie in her hand on placed him on her back, behind Hermione.

"She said to hold on!" Hermione shouted over the winds. Charlie gripped her back, terrified. Hermione laughed, loving the rush of the wind rushing through her hair. "Where are we going?" Charlie shouted in her ear. She shrugged. "Hemera didn't really say. She just said we have a lot of talking to do." She felt Charlie lean his head against her back and groan. She chuckled.

Hermione had to admit, feeling Charlie's arms around her waist was nice. She blushed, glad no one could notice. She let her thoughts wander, _how could Hemera know me already? I've never met her before.. This is all so confusing._

_"Don't worry little one. Everything will become clear soon."_

Hermione's eyes opened wide. _You can hear my thoughts?_

Hemera responsed in what sounded like a chuckle, causing Charlie to grab onto her even tighter, not that she minded.

Hemera flew them high into the mountains and landed in a small clearing. Hermione scooted off, her legs incredibly sore. Charlie hobbled off behind her. Hemera crouched onto the ground, watching Hermione and Charlie interact.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, facing her.

Hermione sighed, "Well, I'm not really sure. Hemera was contacting me in my dreams. I wasn't sure who she was or where but I just apparated and ended up here. I just knew, even though I really didn't. So, I really don't know." Hermione turned to Hemera. "Can you project your thoughts to Charlie as well?" Hemera rolled her eyes and then nodded.

All of a sudden, Charlie yelped. "She's in my mind!" Hermione laughed, "I told you I wasn't making it up."

"Hemera, can you please explain what's going on?" Hermione asked, sitting on the ground in front of the dragon, Charlie joining her.

The dragon looked at her.

_"Hermione, this isn't the first time we have met. You probably don't remember though, but I'm sure we can find a way to trigger the memories." _ She paused, allowing Hermione to get a grip on what was going on.

"Please, continue. I want to know, I'm ready."

She continued. "_Well, this isn't. How do I put this.. This isn't your first life Hermione."_

Hermione gasped, that wasn't possible. "What do you mean? I.. No, that can't be right."

The dragon looked at her. _"It is. Besides, a dragon would recognize her rider anywhere. And you Hermione, you are my rider."_

Hermione's mouth was opened in suprise, and Charlie looked like he had been slapped in the face. "What happened to me? Did I...?"

_"You died. You most likely now have a scar or a "birthmark" as it would have been called on your chest, right above your heart. That is where the arrow pierced you."_

Hermione pulled her shirt down, revealing her cleavage. Charlie looked away, his cheeks red. Sure enough, there was her birthmark. Her parents told her it made her special, if only they knew how special she was. She gently ran her finger over, and felt a pain in her heart. She gasped, startled. Charlie turned back, touching her shoulder. "Hermione?" he asked tentively. She nodded, "I could feel the arrow." She shook her head. "Hemera, who was I?"

The dragon looked as if she were smiling. _"Hermione, or as you were called then, Astraea. You were a great warrier, in a dark time. We gaurded our people, the humans, elves, and even the dwarves. Most of those creatures are now extinct, although there are some elves in gaurded areas. We were betrayed though. A young rider, named Galbatorix was your friend. He was foolish though, and got his dragon killed. He asked the council to give him a new one, but they refused. He stole another dragon and forced him to serve him through dark magic. Magic then was incredibly rare, yet you were one of the gifted few. I suspecct your past is why you excel well now."_

Hermione nodded, it made sense so far. "My name was really Astraea? That's so pretty.." Charlie snorted, "Your name was a mouthful, even back then." She punched him in the arm, teasingly of course. "Please continue Hemera."

_"Galbatorix was furious, he formed a group of riders, making them loyal to him, and him alone. With his followers, he attacked and killed all those who opposed him. Naturally, you were one of the ones leading the resistance. Galbatorix found us. Your father, Vrael, was the leader of the riders. They fought each other, and then it was the moment of truth. Vrael hesitated, and was mortally injured. You took him into hiding with you, to nurse him back to health. Hidden in the mountains, we began healing your father, but it didn't last long. Galbatorix found us. He decapitated him while we watched in hiding."_

Hermione was crying. She didn't remember this happening, but at the same time, she did. She could see the scenes playing out in her mind while Hemera spoke. Charlie scooted a bit closer and out his arm around her to comfort her.

"_We tried to escape, but Galbatorix saw us. He shot the arrow, knowing it would pierce your heart. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. You died. I...lost it. My mind, I, I haven't been right since. But when you were born again, I felt it. My heart finally felt whole again, after thousands of years have gone by, I knew you had returned to this world, and to me. Galbatorix is dead. But there is a new threat to this world. It is your duty as a rider to stop him. Are you able to accept that? Will you do now what we had failed to do so long ago?"_

Hermione nodded, understanding the gravity of what she was doing.

"I accept."

With those words Hermione felt a burn on her hand. She looked down, it was beautiful. The markings added life and hope. She smiled. Hemera was right, she felt whole now too, now that she knew her dragon was whole and with her.


	3. Eyes Wide And Filled With Desire

Disclaimer, see chapter 1. Thanks to everyone adding the story and sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione glanced down to her hand. "What is this?" She asked out loud, not even knowing if anyone would answer. Charlie scooted closer, taking her hand in his. "It's beautiful. Unlike anything I had ever seen." Hermione blushed.

_"It is a symbol of our bond little one, the gedwey ignasia. "The shining palm" in the Ancient Language. It'll glow whenever you use magic." _

Hermione smiled. "I'd like to know more about the Ancient Language. What do you know Hemera?"

"_The Ancient Language was once used by all beings in Alagaesia, but it died out. Now it is only used by the elves, dwarves, and few humans who know it. It is similar to the language you use now to send spells, but more powerful. When speaking in the Ancient Language, it is impossible to lie. However, that being said, it is fairly easy to find a loophole or a way to twist the language. There is also a concept with "true names" but that is something we will discuss at a later time. It is a very dangerous topic, one you are not yet ready for." _

Hermione pouted, but waited silently for Hemera to continue.

_"Are you ready to begin your journey, Astraea?_" Hermione nodded, "Yes. I am ready to undergo any task that is set to me."

Hemera sat up, stretching out her wings. They were incredibly large as Hermione looked up at them. She then lowered, waiting for Hermione to climb on. She slowly approached her dragon, before throwing her leg over her. Hermione smiled at Charlie, holding out her hand. He looked up at her, then back down to the ground. "Charlie Weasley, you take my hand right now!" She commanded, holding her hand out still. Charlie shifted where he stood. "Hermione, I don't know. This whole saving the world thing, that's a you, Ron, and Harry kinda thing. I don't think I'd really belong."

Hermione frowned, sat he felt that way. "Charlie," she began, "you're the one I want to share this journey with. You've been with me since the very beginning of this craziness. Besides, Ron and Harry just wouldn't understand. Not like you would. Besides, I think Hemera likes you." She finished with a giggle, staring at Charlie waiting for his answer.

Hemera hummed in agreement, turning her head to look at Charlie. _"Come along little one, she is going to need you." _Charlie smiled, "I suppose you're right Hemera." "Right about what?" Hermione asked, confused. Charlie simply shook his head, and grasped Hermione's hand. It was like an electric shock ran through her. It was powerful, full of ancient magic. Charlie knew he was doing the right thing by going with Hermione. He climbed up behind her, placing his hands on both sides of her hips.

"Let's go!" Hermione shouted, traces of happiness throughout her voice. Charlie gripped onto her tightly, while Hemera shook her body, preparing to take off. With a growl, she left into the air, effortlessly gliding upwards. Hermione laughed, feeling the cool air whip her bushy curls around her face. Charlie clutched on tighter, nervous for their ride.

"Where are we going Hemera?" Hermione shouted over the winds. _"To the secret library, little one. There is much you need to learn."_ Hermione's eyes opened in excitement. Charlie chuckled, knowing she was probably on cloud nine.

Hermione watched the clouds pass them by, occasionally holding her hand out as if to catch them. After awhile though, her back started to feel a bit stiff, so she leaned back, relaxing. She heard Charlie inhale quickly, feeling her lean into him. He was comfortable. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she felt herself slipping into a sleep. "Don't let me fall Charlie." She muttered, before closing her eyelids. Charlie gripped her tighter, putting his arms around her small body.  
>"<em>Sleep tight little one, you'll need it."<em> Hemera hummed.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt herself being shaken, but just couldn't get her eyes to open. "Hermione, it's time to get up, we're here." Charlie whispered in her ear. Hemera growled when Hermione made no movement. Charlie laughed, "Hermione, the ancient books are waiting, just think, you're probably going to be the first human in years to read them." At this, her eyes shot open, and she practically jumped up.<p>

Looking around, Hermione drew in a sharp breath. They were on top of a high mountain, somewhere hidden in the world. "It's beautiful here, so peaceful." Hemera hummed in agreement.

_"You are the first humans to set foot here in years. I am the first dragon to have been here in a very long time." _She paused_. "You're father brought us here once. You were young then, but you're eyes were wide and filled with the desire for knowledge."_

Hermione nodded. Gathering her courage, she walked toward the giant oak doors. The library itself seemed to be built into the mountain itself. "This was built by dwarves," she said to no one in particular. Hermione turned to see Charlie looking unsure. "You coming?" She asked. He shook his head, "I am neither Rider nor Elf, I don't think I'd be welcome. I'll wait out here with Hemera, you go on." Hermione nodded, but her heart beat began to pick up. She was nervous of going in there alone. Placing her hand on the handle, she pushed the door open. Well, she attempted to anyway. She pushed again, but the door didn't budge. She tried a third time. Frustrated, she turned around to Hemera and Charlie. "I can't get in!" She huffed.

Hemera cocked her head. Taking a step forward, she looked at the inscription above the door. Hermione followed her gaze. "ere' er yassen forya val ier creoso." She crossed her arms over her chest. Charlie looked dumbfounded. "Okay, it's obviously Elvish, but what does it mean?"

Hemera hummed. "_It isn't the Ancient Language, so I don't know. A different variation of elvish. Try racking your memories for a clue."_

Hermione closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She tried to remember, thinking back harder. Charlie moved to touch her but Hemera's snarl stopped him. He was worried. Hermione was shaking, sweat forming on her brow. Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"I remember!" She squealed. Hemera hummed in happiness and Charlie let out the breath of worry he was holding in.

Hermione looked up towards the inscription. "Only one with right power are welcome." Charlie shook his head, "Okay, but how is that helping us? We don't know what it means." Hermione stared a moment longer. "It's a riddle." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Well, that's helpful." Hemera snickered in response.

"It's obvious," Hermione stated. "The power refers to be, being a rider. As for the right part, well, my gedwey ignasia is on my right hand. That's a sign of goodness. Some may have their mark on their left hand, which is traditionally a sigh of wickedness. So right power means gewdwey ignasia on right hand." Hermione smirked, knowing she was right.

She walked up to the door, and firmly placed her hand with her mark on it. She closed her eyes, and focused her magic. The door started creaking, then swung open, revealing the most wondrous sight Hermione had ever seen.


	4. Abandoned

Thought we'd spend some time with the boys and check on in with them! disclaimer, see chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

Harry sat in front of the fire, staring at his hands. He couldn't believe it. Hermione was gone. She just upped and left in the middle of the night. Without telling anyone, or even saying goodbye. He had woken up in the morning, to find her bed empty, and Ron in a foul mood. He saw her note, but that did little to help calm his emotions.

She just left. He always thought she was more loyal than that, but apparently not. He clenched his hands into fists, the anger coursing through him. _How could she? How could she just abandon us? She knows how important this is.._

Harry turned and looked at Ron. Ron had been taking this incredibly hard. Especially since things didn't work out so well the night before Hermione had mysteriously disappeared. Harry pitied his friend. He knew Ron loved Hermione, and she broke his heart. Ron barely talked, just walked around grunting and throwing things. They knew they needed to talk.

"Ron, come here." Harry said, ignoring the look of annoyance on Ron's face. Ron shuffled over and sat down next to Harry. "Ron, we need to talk."

Ron shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

Harry frowned. "I know, but we need to talk. And we need to figure out what's going on. We need to come up with a game plan."

"Where do you think she went Harry? Her note says not to worry, but that's all I can do! I'm so worried for her safety. She's all I can think about! And I don't even have a clue to where she could have gone."

Harry spoke after a few minutes of silence, "Well, I have no idea where she went. There are literally thousands of places she could have gone to. We just need to hope she's safe, and move on."

Ron shook his head. "I can't let it go. What if she was captured? Or dead? Harry, she could be dead for all we know. Maybe she did abandon us. I just feel so lost without her, ya know? I love her Harry."

Harry patted Ron's shoulder. "I know you do mate."

Ron sniffled. "I tried telling her how I felt. I tried showing her how much I loved her. And she just pushed me away! Like she didn't even want me! I love her, and she just threw my love back in my face. I'm hurt Harry, and I don't know what to do. It isn't like she's here to talk to. I'm alone in trying to sort my feelings out. And it isn't fair."

Harry looked at his friend, trying to figure out how to comfort him. "Things will sort themselves out, you'll see Ron."

Ron clenched his hands into fists. "She abandoned us. She abandoned you, and she abandoned me. I don't know if I want things to work out, oh I don't know. I'm just so confused. But if Hermione wants to be a bitch, then so be it."

Harry sighed, knowing that the Hermione conversation was over. He was torn with his thoughts on her leaving. He knew she must have had a good reason, but the other half of him wasn't so sure. She wasn't one to just do something without really thinking about it. So if she thought about it, why did she not mention it? The whole thing was sketchy. Hermione just leaving in the middle of the night, with no clue as to where she had gone. He shook his head.

Ron finally broke the silence. "So what next Harry? We have the sword, and that counts for something."

Harry thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I do want to go to Godric's Hallow. I know it's probably dangerous, but I just feel like it's something I have to do."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I don't think we can avoid it. Besides, we can use the cloak. And we'll be careful."

Harry nodded in agreement, "We'll leave in the morning." Ron nodded too.

The next morning Harry woke up in a heavy sweat. He was nervous, going back to the place where it all began. Godric's Hallow. He shivered. Getting up out of the bed, he went and found Ron already by the fire, cooking breakfast.

Ron turned to Harry. "I'm ready for this."

Harry knew those words meant a lot, and he was grateful. Harry said, "Me too."

The two of them ate quickly in silence before gathering their things. Harry pulled the cloak over the both of them, and grabbing Ron's hand, they apparated. Upon opening their eyes, they found it was snowing. Slowly, they walked down the street, looking for something, anything. They heard some singing coming from a church across the street.

"It must be Christmas Eve," Ron whispered. He couldn't believe they had been searching for Horcruxes that long. He hoped Hermione was safe right now, wherever she was.

Harry seen a cemetery across the street. "Ron, can we?"

Ron nodded, "Of course Harry. We'll find them."

They walked through the cemetery, each looking for the Potter's graves. Ron seen a lot of names that seemed familiar. He felt a stab of pity at every gravestone he saw. How many of these people have died because of Voldemort? He wiped away a few tears that had begun to leak out.

On the other side of the cemetery, Harry was thinking the same thing. Voldemort had destroyed everything that was good in Harry's life, and he was going to make him pay. But how many more would die before Harry stopped him? Thinking about it broke Harry's heart.

Looking at the next gravestone, his heart stopped. "Here lies Lily and James Potter..." he said out loud. Ron came rushing over, stopping in front of the stone. Ron pulled Harry into his arms while they both cried. After a few moments, Harry pulled away. Placing his hand on the stone, he whispered "I love you both, so very much."

Ron shuffled in his feet, "Harry, I think we're being watched." This snapped Harry out of it. They quickly left the graveyard, and starting walking down the street. Ron went to grab Harry's hand to apparate them out of their but Harry shouted, "No!" Confused, Ron looked to him.

Harry was staring at the person who was watching them. "Ron, I know who she is. That's Bathilda Bagshot!"

Ron was confused, "Who?"

"Bathilda Bagshot. She knew Dumbledore. Maybe she knows something that could help us!"

Ron shrugged. "We don't have anything to lose so why not."

They both approached Bagshot, who silently turned around and started walking down the street. They followed her to what must have been her house, walking upstairs. She light a candle and motioned for Harry to follow her upstairs.

"Be careful Harry, something don't feel right." Ron whispered, watching his best friend follow the old lady up the rickety set of stairs. Looking around Ron could feel his adrenaline pumping. Something was definitely off. He clutched the sword in his pocket. Yes, Ron had shrunk the sword and brought it with them,_ just in case_, he told himself.

Harry followed Bagshot into her room, looking around. "Mrs. Bagshot?" He questioned, but received no answer. He noticed a picture on a shelf, and walked over to it. He recognized the boy in it from somewhere, but where! "Mrs. Bagshot, who is this boy?" He asked, but when Harry turned around, he saw the women convulsing.

He screamed when he saw Nagini come out of her mouth, rearing to attack him.

Ron heard Harry scream and pulled out the sword, enlarging it. "Harry!" He shouted, running up the stairs to save his friend.

Harry lunged out of the way of Nagini tried biting him. Scrambling to his feet, he took his wand out, sending curse after curse towards the snake, but to no avail. His scar starting burning. "Ron!" He shouted. "Voldemort is coming! Hurry!" Harry ran down the corridor, the snake chasing after him. Harry saw nothing but darkness as he tried to get away.

As Ron neared the top of the stairs, he saw Harry fly by. Preparing himself, he held the sword up high. As soon as the snake approached, Ron brought the sword down upon it, as hard as he possibly could. Cleaving the snake in half, Ron heard a high pitched shriek pierce the air. Clutching the sword, he ran towards Harry, apparating the two of them out of there, just in the nick of time.

Harry bent over and threw up whatever was in his stomach. Ron laid in the snow, clutching the blood stained sword. They both were breathing heavy, both not believing that they had been feet away from Him, and still escaped. They were lucky today. But who knew how long their luck would last.


	5. These Feelings Inside

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I know, I'm terrible. Hope you all can forgive me! Disclaimer, see chapter 1. I also don't own all the information here, as many of you may realize. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Hermione's eyes were practically bugging out of her head. She couldn't even believe how many books were here in this small room. She couldn't even wrap her mind around it.

"Hermione! What's in there!" She heard Charlie shout from the outside, his voice a mixture of curiosity and worry.

"There are books everywhere! I can't even believe this. I'm speechless!" She shouted back.

_"Hurry up little one, grab a few and then rejoin us. The redhead is nervous about you being away." _Hemera whispered in her mind.

_I'll be right back Hemera, promise. You and Charlie start a fire, although I feel it will mostly be you... but anyways, I'm grabbing a few books now. Be out soon. _Hermione thought to her companion.

Walking along the shelves, she began grabbing a few books here and there. The more she looked at the different languages, the more familiar things began to see. Was she gaining more of her memory back? If so, that would be incredibly helpful.

Noticing her arms were already full, she made her way back outside where Charlie and Hemera were waiting for her.

"Wow Mione, did you grab enough?" He asked with a smirk.

She huffed. "Not really. You have no idea how many books are in there. Hemera, being here is triggering some memories. A lot of it is coming back. Hopefully I'll be able to remember more of my past."

Hemera didn't respond.

"Hemera?"

The dragon turned towards her. _"Princess Astraea was your past. It might be better if it stayed that way."_

Hermione was confused. "But wouldn't the past be more helpful? I could gain knowledge that has been lost to this world for centuries! I could win us this war!"

Hemera shook her head_. "True knowledge comes with great responsibility. And sometimes great pain. Just remember that little one."_

Hermione sat down, obviously frustrated. Charlie turned to her. "She doesn't think you should relearn your past?"

Hermione shook her head, "I know she knows that I need to do it. I need to re-learn everything. It will be so much more beneficial."

Charlie shrugged. "There are probably things about your past that you're better off not knowing Mione. But I do you'll end up figuring it all out anyways. And I'll be there when you do."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Charlie."

Hermione was really glad Charlie came with her and Hemera. He was nice to be around. Plus, he was really caring, and he takes everything so seriously, unlike all the other Weasley boys. _And, he is sort of cute..._

_"Quite daydreaming and read your books little one." _Hemera interrupted.

_Stay out of my thoughts Hemera! _Hermione thought back, a frown on her face. She wasn't sure if she wanted Hemera to know that she fancied Charlie a little bit.

_"I already know you silly child. Besides, our feelings our linked, so whatever you feel, I feel too. Meaning, I'm developing a soft spot for the red head."_

Hermione grinned, _You fancy him too?_

The great dragon chuckled and rolled her eyes, causing Charlie to look on in confusion. _"No child, it is merely that I am more concerned for his well-being, since I'm aware it coincides with yours."_

Hermione began to think something to respond but Hemera cut her off. _"The books Hermione. Now." _She growled.

Hermione smiled and pulled out the first book. It was about Vrael, her father. She would hope to learn some things about him.

"Hermione?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," she mumbled in response.

"May you read out loud so I can learn too?"

Hermione looked to Hemera, who nodded her head. "Yes Charlie, I can."

"Vrael was the last leader of the Dragon Riders prior to the Fall Of The Dragon Riders. His dragon's name was Umaroth."

"That's a funny name," Charlie interjected.

Hermione gave him a look that said shut up or I won't continue.

"He was most likely born in Ellesmera- wait, Hemera, does this mean I'm more than likely to be elvish too?"

Hemera rolled her eyes. She was sure they had already had this conversation. _"Yes child. It'll become more apparent as you reclaim your past."_

Hermione nodded and continued on, "We already knew this part, about Galbatorix killing my father and then myself." Hermione scanned the next few pages, looking for any new information.

"They blame my father for the war. Which was understandable. 'If he had been less hesitant and killed Galbatorix when he had the chance, the young rider would not have been victorious.' Complete bollocks. I mean really, all people ever do is look for a scapegoat for their problems."

_"Continue reading Hermione."_

"Well, he was very powerful. He resisted the lure of Dark Magic. He was ancient and wise, a gifted swordsman with amazing speed and strength. Hmmm, his dragon was white."

Charlie nodded, he really found all this interesting. And the fact that Hermione was sharing this information with him, Charlie Weasley, was amazing as well. This was stuff that was figured to be an old wives tale, nothing but a bunch of poppycock, but it was all true. Hermione and Hemera were proof of that.

Hermione continued flipping through pages, when she yawned. Although she tried her best to hide it, she failed miserably.

"Mione, you should really take a nap. You've been reading for ages now." Charlie insisted. He took off his sweater and transfigured it into a blanket. He handed it to her, but she refused to take it.

"Charlie, there is just too much to learn! I can't take a little break now!" Hermione said, looking at him like he was crazy for even suggesting she would stop.

_"He's right little one. Take a nap. I'm going to take one as well."_

Hermione reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I'll take a nap. Charlie, you're in charge."

Charlie grinned, "Finally!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her hide slightly. Grabbing the blanket, she curled up next to the fire. Within seconds she was asleep.

Charlie sighed. He really needed to sort out his thoughts.

He cared for Hermione. It wasn't just a sibling type of feeling, it was the deep kind. The kind that could get him in serious crap with his family. He knew Ron fancied Hermione more than anything. Yet.. part of him didn't care.

Charlie knew he'd be better for Hermione than Ron. Ron was too impatient, and quick to anger. _He and Hermione are nothing alike_, he told himself.

He dragged his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make a move on her, just so she could reject him. It would hurt his feelings and his pride. Charlie didn't want that to happen.

But at the same time, what if she didn't reject him? What if she did like him back? They could be happy together, while Ron stuffed himself. Charlie chuckled.

True, he hadn't really known Hermione for all that long. Well, he's known her for years. But they really didn't start taking until about a year or two ago, and they were very short conversations, but still. It was long enough. He had never found anyone so amazingly kind, smart, creative, and caring. Hermione was so understanding, and unimaginably gorgeous.

They were comfortable around each other, and they did have a good friendship. They shared some of the same ideals and same interest, especially now.

_I want to be with her so badly. I want to be closer to her, to be able to kiss her, and take care of her, _Charlie thought to himself wishfully.

But at the same time. Charlie was in a horrible situation. He loved Ron. He may be a git, but he was his brother and he would never want to hurt him. He needed to put himself in Ron's shoes. I mean, what if Ron moved in on a girl that Charlie liked. _Well, he is_, his conscience argued with him.

Charlie shook his head. He'd just have to wait and see. Hopefully things between Ron and Hermione won't work out. Maybe she was already attracted to him? Charlie just didn't know. But he knew he would definitely wait for Hermione to make the first move. He didn't want to scare her off in any way.

He looked at Hermione, and smiled when he heard her soft snore. She was beautiful, even when she was fast asleep.

Charlie couldn't even believe he was here with her and the dragon. He had known Hemera for months, but never figured she was the type of dragon that would have a rider. She was strong, but he had no idea of the strength she was truly capable of.

Hermione and Hemera would be a true match for He Who Must Not Be Named, that was for sure. He just hoped they wouldn't get hurt in the process.


	6. Abandoned Once More

Disclaimer see chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hermione was flipping through the pages of another book. She was learning so much about the places and people she used to know. And slowly, very slowly, her memories were coming back. She could remember dancing in the fields, being with the elves, practicing her swordsmanship. She could remember all these small things, and it was making her really happy to remember some of her previous life.

"Hermione?"

She looked up to see Charlie and Hemera looking at her. "Yes?"

"I think you should write to Ron and Harry."

Hermione made a face. "I don't know Charlie.." she drifted off.

Charlie crossed his arms. "You need to let them know you're safe Hermione."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Charlie, you don't understand. Before I left, we were doing something very important, something critical to defeating the Dark Lord... and I just, I abandoned them. And I just don't know what to do!"

She put her head in her lap and started crying. Confused, Charlie looked to Hemera, who was looking at Hermione with confusion in her eyes as well.

Charlie sat down next to her, and tentatively put his arm around her. She immediately threw her arms around his neck, hanging onto him for dear life.

She couldn't stop the tears once they had started. She felt like a fool, but she just couldn't help it.

Charlie placed his arms around her, holding her tight to him, and she felt comforted. Charlie was warm, soft, like the sun. She was so glad he had come with her and Hemera.

Charlie's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hermione, please tell me what happened?"

Hermione stopped the sniffles, long enough for her to start speaking. "It began with the visions. I kept seeing Hemera in pain. At first, I thought it was just a dream, but it kept happening. A migraine came out of nowhere, and nothing could alleviate it. The dreams, they were tearing me apart. I was frightened. I heard her voice in my mind." She let out another sob.

"I knew I needed to leave. So I just scribbled a note and left. I vanished into thin air. They must be so mad at me. I can't even..."

Charlie hugged her even tighter. "Hermione, they both care for you. They'll forgive you. I know they will."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know Charlie. I know Harry might. He's more understanding, but Ron... he..."

Charlie felt his heart sink. _Ron. She was upset over Ron. _

"Hermione. Ron loves you. He'll forgive you." He said, hoping his voice wouldn't betray his feelings.

"That's the thing, he won't." She said with a sniffle.

"Hermione, get a grip on yourself," he said curtly. "Ron is crazy about you. He has been for years. Just because you left won't mean he won't care anymore. I know my brother, he isn't like that."

Hermione frowned. _Why was Charlie being so mean? He was so loving and caring, and then all of a sudden, he became so harsh. And why is he pushing Ron so much? She didn't want him one bit. But Charlie... maybe he didn't understand. _Her eyes widened in surprise. _That's it! Charlie thinks I'm upset because I love Ron, and I miss him. But that isn't even close to the truth.._

"Charlie, you don't understand!" Hermione practically shouted.

Charlie glared at her. "I understand perfectly. You love him, it's only natural you miss him."

She growled in frustration. "Charles Weasley! Don't you dare make assumptions about things you don't know!"

Hemera growled. She could feel the tension rising between the two of them, as well as the passion, hurt, and confusion. This could turn bad real quick, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her rider, even if he really didn't mean it.

"Hermione! I don't even want to know. Just leave me out of it okay! I don't want to hear about your stupid little lover's spat.."

Hermione went to protest, but Charlie took a step towards her, fury in his eyes. "JUST DON'T! LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE!"

Hemera took this as a threat, and immediately jumped in front of Hermione, her teeth showing as she roared. Charlie stumbled a few steps back, afraid of the dragon in front of him.

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears, but this time, the cause was the wizard standing on the other side of her dragon.

"You're a bloody idiot Charlie Weasley!" She shouted, anger in her voice. How could her judge her?

Charlie shook his head, his cheeks red. "I don't need this. Sorry Hermione."

And with that, he apparated.

Hermione just stared at the spot where he once was. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. He had left her, abandoned her.

She collapsed, curling herself up into a ball. The tears flowed freely now, horrified by the fact that Charlie had left.

_"Shhh, little one, everything will be all right. I promise you that."_

Hermione put her arms around Hemera's neck, holding on for dear life. The bond between them was somewhat comforting.

"Hemera, he's just so stupid! How could he not see? Or realize! He didn't even give me a chance to explain." She cried even more.

_"Hermione, sweetheart, I know what he meant to you. I know you care for him, just like I know he cares for you."_

"But it doesn't even matter, because he wouldn't even let me explain. He thinks I'm like this because of Ron! I don't love Ron, not in that way, and I don't even know why people expect us to be together, we aren't even anything alike!"

_"Neither are you and Charlie."_

"Hemera, it's just different. Charlie isn't as hot headed as Ron, although what he just did doesn't really agree with that. But he has a passion for the world, for life, and Ron just cares about girls and Quidditch. I hate that stupid game. It's so pointless." She finished with a small chuckle.

_"You are strong, and I know that this may hurt you now, but we need to stay strong. Just close your eyes, and take a small nap. Sleep off the hurt."_

"Hemera, it'll still hurt, even then, but I suppose your right. We need to figure out what our next plan of action is."

_"Just sleep little one. I'll protect you."_

"Thank you Hemera," she whispered softly before falling asleep.

Hemera looked down at the small girl leaning against her body. She was brave, and had the strength and courage of a lion. She was destined for greatness, even if she didn't realize it yet.


	7. Family

Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Ron tugged at his hair with fustration. They had been trying to figure out what their next move would be. "Bloody hell Harry, this is ridiculous." He growled.<p>

Harry frowned. "I know, I know. Sorry mate."

This was a disaster. He had pictured this being so much easier, and going by so much faster. But they didn't have a single thing. They didn't have a clue.

Ron had destroyed the locket, and Dumbledore the ring. He had destroyed the diary in his second year. They killed Nagini, who was definitely a Horcrux. _So that's a huge plus. But it just leaves us even more confused for the rest of them. _Harry wiped away a tear. _I wish Dumbledore was still alive to help us. He would know exactly what to do. It would have been so simple._

"I wish Hermione was still with us," he heard Ron mutter softly.

"Me too mate," he responded. He still couldn't believe she hadn't returned. He couldn't imagine what could possibly be more important than helping him defeat Riddle.

It was his job, and as his friend, she should be here helping him. That's what she should be doing. But no, she's off Merlin knows where doing Merlin knows what. The idea made his blood boil. She had abandoned them. It was time they got over it.

"So what do you think our next move will be Harry?" Ron asked. He sounded tired. Harry didn't blame him.

"Well, I think Riddle may have trusted one of his followers with a Horcrux." Harry had been mulling that over for a few hours, but he wasn't sure if it had any validity to it.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I didn't think he trusted anyone but himself. He doesn't seem like the friendly type." He snorted.

Harry smiled. "I know, that's what I thought. But he had given Malfoy Sr. the diary, who definitely didn't know what it was, or else he wouldn't have slipped it to Ginny."

Ron nodded. "Right. He might have given something to someone else, and they have no idea! Brilliant Harry. Now who do you think has one?"

"Well, not the Malfoys. I don't think they are in favor with Him right now."

"What about their cousin? Lestrange? She seems to be pretty loyal to Riddle."

Harry nodded. "Brilliant! I know the Lestranges are in the Inner Circle. So where would they keep it?"

Ron smiled. "Isn't it obvious Harry? What's the safest place in the world?"

"Hogwarts," Harry stated.

"Try again."

"Gringotts! Perfect. Now we just need to figure out how to break into her vault, which is most likely heavily guarded." Harry sighed. It seemed as soon as they had an idea, they came up to another obstacle.

Ron shrugged. "Let's pack up and go pay Bill a visit. He'll help us for sure."

"Good idea Ron. You get the tent and I'll gather up the rest of our stuff."

The two of them set off.

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie had decided in that last split moment to go see Bill. He couldn't go back to the reserve, they would just have asked too many questions.<p>

His head was spinning. Hermione was so confusing, and it just made everything more difficult. If she didn't want him, why didn't she just say it? She needed keep torturing him.

He just needed to get away. Maybe that would help clear his head? He wasn't sure, but in the heat of the moment, he just needed to leave.

Charlie wasn't very good with his emotions, which was most likely the reason he never had a stable relationship. His life was full of one night stands. Emotionless. He wanted it to be full of life, full of love, full of Hermione.

As soon as Shell Cottage came into view, Charlie immediately regretted leaving Hermione. She needed him, and he just left. _Way to go Charlie, you giant piece of shite._

Bill came rushing through the door, trying to see who set his wards off. He sniffed the air, then relaxed as soon as he saw his brother. "Charlie, what in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"I just needed some time away from things. Can I spend a night or two here?" He shuffled. The two of them used to be incredibly close, especially since they were they closest in age. He was his best man at his brother's wedding. But since then, they had drifted apart. Bill was always busy with Fleur, and the war wasn't making things any easier.

Seeing his brother standing there before him, all his emotions came crashing into him. This war was tearing everyone apart. It needed to be stopped. How much more would his family be made to suffer? How much longer will the world have to suffer?

Bill sighed. "You're always welcome here Charlie." He too missed his family, and his brother standing before him.

And just like that, all the tension disappeared.

Charlie followed Bill inside, seeing Fleur at the kitchen table.

"It's just Charlie dear, no need to worry." He said, placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Well, we can never be too sure." She said with a small smile.

Charlie was suprised to hear that her English was really improving.

"So what have you been up to? I haven't heard much from the Order." Charlie said, taking a seat opposite the couple.

The three of them talked for hours, each filling the others of their tales. He had mentioned he was with Hermione, but left out the part about Hemera. He wasn't sure they wanted anyone to know. Charlie made it clear that the fact he had seen Hermione was to be kept a secret, and Bill and Fleur both agreed.

Suddenly, the wards went off once more. Wands at the ready, Charlie and Bill both rushed outside to see Harry and Ron standing there, grinning like idiots.

Charlie felt his blood start to boil.


	8. I'm A Bloody Idiot!

Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviews and has added the story to their alerts, as well as me. I'm flattered. I wouldn't be anywhere without all the support I get from you guys, so thanks! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_Calm down, there's no need to get all jealous. It's just Harry and Ron. You're idiot brother and his idiot friend. Deeps breaths. Okay, I can do this. I can talk to them without ripping their heads off. I can do this. I can do this._

Bill sighed. "Bloody hell, get inside you two."

Ron smiled. "Great to see you too Bill. And Charlie! I'm glad you're both safe."

Charlie snorted. _How could they be so daft._

Once inside, they all sat down at the table. Harry and Ron seemed their usual selves, which Charlie found odd since they were in the middle of a war.

"Mum's been going insane, I hope you two realize that." Bill began.

Ron frowned. "We never meant to hurt her Bill. It was just something that we needed to do."

Bill scoffed. "Regardless, you should have said goodbye, or given her a heads up, or something! You just disappeared in the middle of the night. She thought you were kidnapped, or killed. Her stress levels have been through the roof."

"But we're fine Bill!"

Bill growled, his wolf becoming more noticeable. "Ron, Mum doesn't know that! She thinks you're dead. No one has written to her saying otherwise. She's been worried sick."

Harry noticed Ron was about to cry, so he intervened. "Bill, it wasn't Ron's fault. If anything, the blame would be mine."

Bill turned to him. "Harry, you're being so daft. Every person in the Ministry is looking for you! If you were found, do you know what that would do? Everything the Order has ever done is being jeopardized by you two!"

Harry looked ashamed. "Sorry Bill, but Dumbledore left us a job, and it's something we need to do, or else this war will never end."

Bill put his hands on his head, rubbing his temples. "Well, Mum has been worried."

Harry nodded. "We're sorry, but it was for the best."

Charlie, who had been sitting quiet, decided it was time to ask the question he had been dying to ask. He wanted to see what they knew about Hermione.

"So, where's Hermione?"

Bill shot him a look, but he ignored it.

Harry and Ron's faces both darkened. "She left us." Ron said, hatred evident in his voice.

This surprised Charlie greatly.

Harry nodded. "She just left. And hasn't returned, or written, or anything."

Ron nodded once more. "She just couldn't handle it, I suppose. But to just leave us? How much more of a coward could she be? Smartest witch of our age, I don't think so."

Charlie's blood began to boil once more. This was why Hermione didn't want to write to Harry or Ron. Because she knew they were mad at her, and thought she was a traitor. He felt terrible for yelling at her the way that he did.

"What happened right before she left? Any clues?" Bill asked.

Ron's face darkened once more. "I kissed her. I thought she loved me, you know? We're meant to be together."

Charlie clutched his hands on the table.

"But she shoved me away," Ron continued. "She didn't want me. She doesn't think we're right for each other. So she just left. Apparently, I appall her."

Charlie felt his heart squeeze. Hermione didn't love Ron, or Harry. And he was so mean to her. He could have slapped himself in the face. He was so dense! How could he have been such an idiot.

Hermione was hurting, and he made all those accusations and then threw them in her face. He had taken everything she had said, and twisted it. Charlie felt like crying. He had pushed the witch that he loved away from him. And he had no one to blame but himself.

He was so cruel. He was everything he hated about anything. How could he have been so stupid? He was a downright git, and Hermione would never forgive him. He knew he had hurt her, badly too.

And now she was alone with Hemera, taking all the stress on by herself. She needed him, and he left.

He needed to make it up to her, but he had no idea how. Hell, he didn't even know where she was. This was a mess. A big one. One that he didn't even know if he could fix.

He zoned back in to listen to Ron and Harry. They were still going on about her leaving them.

Gripping the table, he turned to them. "Did the two of you ever think that she was doing something important?"

Harry frowned. He hadn't thought of that at all.

Ron wouldn't believe that. "I doubt that. I mean, what's more important that stopping Riddle?"

Charlie glared at his brother. "Well, maybe she's doing something to stop him? You don't know what's going through her mind, so don't put words or thoughts in her."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, how would you know? You've been away from the war, in your own little world."

Harry touched Ron's arm. "Ron, don't say such things."

Charlie stood. "Ron Weasley. You don't know anything about my life, so don't pretend you do."

Charlie stormed from the room. He needed to be alone. To figure out how to fix the mess he created.

Meanwhile Bill turned to the boys. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Harry nodded. "We need to break into the Lestrange vault and was wondering if you could help us, or offer any pointers?"

Bill frowned. "This is really serious work. You could die. In fact, there's a large possibility you'll die."

Harry shrugged, smiling. "I've been close to death before. We can handle it."

Bill groaned. "If anything happens to you two, Mum will be sure to blame me."

"We'll be extra careful," Ron said, grinning.

Bill knew he shouldn't help them, but it was better than them going in blind.

"Well, there's a door on the side, around back. It's hidden, but if you tap the third stone from the bottom, the door will appear. There are plenty of things hidden in Gringott's that are to prevent things like this from even happening. Dragons, enchantments, curses. You two will have to be very careful."

"We will. I've already figured out most of the plan." Harry spoke. He was very confident of himself. "Do you mind if we spend the night here? It's been ages since we've slept in a bed."

Bill nodded. "Make yourselves at home."

Harry and Ron went upstairs to mull over their plans. Bill gently kissed Fleur, and went outside to see if Charlie was all right. He had looked really upset.

Sure enough, he saw his brother sitting on the beach, his head in his hands. He sat down next to him. "Charlie, she'll forgive you."

Charlie looked at his brother, tears in his eyes. "I don't know. I was a git, and I said some really nasty things."

Bill shrugged. "Hermione is a caring person. If she cares for you, the way you do for her, she'll forgive you."

"I really hope so. I mean, I think I love her." Charlie admitted.

Hermione was currently sitting on the edge of a cliff, her feet dangling. The cold air whipped at her face, but she was numb.

Charlie thought she was in love with Ron, when in reality, she cared for him. It hurt.

* * *

><p>She wondered where he was, if he was safe. She hoped that he was.<p>

Hemera approached Hermione, nuzzling her with her snout.

Hermione looked up at her dragon, tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Hemera's neck, holding onto her tightly.

"What would you do if you knew how to find him?"

Hermione sniffled. "I would tell him he's an idiot, and then snog him senseless."

Hemera chuckled. "Well, Hermione, I think it's time we taught you scrying."

A slow smile worked it's way across her face.


	9. Don't Take Things For Granted

Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviews and has added the story to their alerts, as well as me. I'm flattered. I wouldn't be anywhere without all the support I get from you guys, so thanks! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The next morning, Ron and Harry were sitting on the bed upstairs, talking quietly. Bill and Fleur were still asleep in their room, and Charlie was snoring on the couch. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Ron, maybe you should stay here." Harry suggested. He didn't want his best friend to keep risking his life for him. If Ron died, he would be at a lost for what to do. Ron was his best friend, his brother. Without him, he'd be nothing.

He needed Ron safe. He needed him alive.

Ron shook his head. "Harry, don't be daft. I'm coming with you. We already talked about this."

Harry frowned. "I know Ron, but if something were to happen, I'd never forgive myself."

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Mate, we're fighting in a war. People die in wars all over the world, everyday. It doesn't mean anything. If I die, you'll keep on fighting, just like you're meant too. And if you were to ever die Harry, I would keep on fighting too."

"I suppose you're right. I just, I don't know. I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

Ron grinned. "Harry, not to get all mushy, but I love you."

Harry laughed. "I love you too Ron. You're like my brother."

Ron chuckled too. "I'm so glad we sat in the same compartment that day, way back when."

"I agree." Harry said.

The two walked outside, getting ready to leave.

"Harry?" Ron sounded unsure.

"Yeah?" He asked, curious as to what Ron was thinking about.

"Do you think that maybe Charlie was right? That maybe Hermione is doing something important to the war?" These thoughts had been plaguing him all through the night. He had been so angry at her, thinking she had just abandoned them, but maybe she was doing something that was critical. Maybe she was on her own mission?

Harry pondered that too. "I don't know Ron. I mean, Hermione is our best friend, regardless of any other types of feelings involved, no offense. Even if she doesn't love you, she wouldn't leave because of it. I'm hoping that she did have something really important that she needed to do."

Ron nodded. "I've been so angry with her. I mean, I told her that I loved her, and I still love her, but she just pushed me away. But I suppose I'm just angry with myself, thinking that I'm just not good enough for her, I dunno."

"Ron, don't ever think that again! You're plenty good for her. You're a great bloke, and a good friend. You care about her a lot, I know. But I don't know, maybe she just doesn't see you like that. Maybe she cares for someone else? It isn't like we've ever asked her."

Ron looked abashed. "I never thought of that. I always thought she loved me... she got so jealous when I dated Lavender! I mean, do you think it's possible she likes someone else?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know Ron. But I do know that we shouldn't still be angry with her. Even if she did leave us, just to leave this world and this war, I still wish her all the best."

Ron nodded. "You're right. I love her, and I should want her to be happy."

Harry agreed. He looked to the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to rise, causing the sky to shine with an orange hue. It was breathtaking.

"Let's go Ron. It's time."

The two of them disappeared with a small pop.

* * *

><p>Charlie was tossing and turning on the couch. He didn't get much sleep the last night, because a certain brown haired witch was haunting his mind.<p>

He was an idiot. He had the world at his hands, what could have been his world, and he just threw it to the ground and left. He probably broke her heart.

The thought that she was somewhere now, crying her eyes out because of him caused his heart to squeeze. He vowed that if he ever found her, he would make things right again. He vowed to make her never cry again.

Rolling over, he tried to close his eyes. Maybe he could get a few more minutes of sleep in before the rest of the house got up.

He's eyes snapped open. It sounded like it was thundering out. He bolted upright, listening closely. _Maybe it's..._

He heard it again, booming so loud it shook the small cottage. "That's not thunder..."

Grinning, he stood up. He didn't even bother to put a shirt on. He ran outdoors, vaguely hearing Bill running from upstairs.

He flung himself out the door, and smiled, feeling like his heart would burst.

There was Hermione, riding on Hemera's back, flying towards them.

"What the bloody hell is that!" He heard Bill shout from behind him.

Turning, Charlie grinned. "It's Hermione." _She found me. She found me. SHE FOUND ME! _He felt like he could jump for joy.

* * *

><p>Hermione grinned as she saw Charlie and Bill waving to her. She furiously wiped away her tears, not wanting Charlie to see how distraught she really was without him.<p>

"Let's land Hemera!" She shouted over the winds.

Hemera roared in response and they swiftly landed.

Hermione jumped off Hemera and ran towards Charlie. Charlie grinned as he caught the small witch in his arms. She looked up at him, and saw that he was crying.

"Charlie," she whispered. He looked down at her, and saw that she was starting to cry too. They stared at each other for moments, just getting lost in each other.

Next thing they both knew, they were kissing, roughly, fiercely, and passionately. Hermione moans into his mouth. Their tongues tangle in a duel, one where she easily claims victory. He pulls her closer to him, disregarding the fact that Hemera and Bill are both watching.

He kissed her like it was the last moment on this earth that he would ever have. He cared for her, and he put all of his feelings and emotions into this kiss, their first kiss.

After Hemera's growling became too loud to ignore, he pulls away.

Hermione blushes, her knees weak. "Charlie..."

"I'm so sorry Mione. I'm so sooo sorry. I was such a fool, jumping to conclusions without even stopping to listen to your thoughts or opinions. I'm so sorry for leaving you. The second I left I regret it. Please," he dropped to his knees, "please Hermione, please forgive me. I was such a fool."

"Charlie," Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears. "Charlie, of course I forgive you. That's why I came to find you. I care about you, a lot." She blushed.

Charlie grinned, wiping away his tears. "I really care about you too Hermione." He quickly pulled her in for a tight hug. "I thought I had lost you."

"You didn't, don't worry." She reassured him.

Bill coughed nervously from behind them. "Well, this was unexpected."

Hermione blushed even more. "Hi Bill."

Bill just chuckled. "Well, I hope you know you and your dragon are going to cause quite a stir."

Hermione nodded. "I know. Hemera has been explaining things to me."

"As soon as He knows, he'll come after you." Bill stated.

_"Let him come." _Hemera roared loudly, puffing her chest up.

Hermione chuckled. "Hemera thinks she's ready. Come on, let's go inside. I'll fill you in Bill."

Hermione laced her fingers with Charlie's causing him to smile. The two of them followed Bill inside.


	10. Reunited & It Feels So Good

I don't own HP, and you all know that! Hopefully you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Hermione and Charlie laid entwined in each other's arms on the beach. She was watching the waves move back and forth. "This is nice."

Charlie hummed in agreement. He kissed her curls, smelling deeply. "I'm so glad you found me."

Hermione smiled. "Well, it's all thanks to Hemera. She was the one to show me the way."

Charlie turned around. "Thanks Hemera!" He shouted to the dragon, who was curled up in the warm sand. She growled in response.

"I wish we could stay here..." she muttered to herself.

"Hermione," he caressed her cheek. "You know we can't do that. I mean, you made a promise, an oath to Hemera that you would protect this world. Don't go back on that."

Hermione shook her head. "I would never turn my back on those that I love. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The guilt... it would eat away at me, torturing me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself Charlie."

He kissed her gently. "I'm proud of you."

She blushed. "Thanks Char."

The two of them sat in silence for a little bit longer, just enjoying the peace. However, that didn't last very long as Hemera growled.

_"We need to get moving little one. I think it's time we join the other two younglings. I can sense they'll need our help in the soon future."_

Hermione stood, brushing the sand off her clothes. "Come on Charlie, Hemera says it's time to go."

Charlie nodded, "Let's go say goodbye to Bill and Fleur."

Hermione began to follow Charlie indoors, but Hemera stopped her. Turning to face her dragon, she looked confused as she pushed forward a small bag. She bent over, picking it up, and saw it was clothes. She looked at Hemera confused.

_"While you were sleeping, I went to where you once lived, many many moons ago. Those are the clothing that you once wore when you were my rider. I thought you'd like to wear them once more."_

"Hemera, why didn't you take me? I would have loved to seen my home."

"_No, it wasn't time. I gathered a few other things for you as well. But change first, and grab your mate, then we'll leave."_

"He's not my mate..." She muttered, her face as red as a tomato.

Hemera chuckled, her deep rumble filling the sky.

Hermione rushed into the house to change. Charlie looked at her, and she simply shrugged. She went into the bathroom, and took in her appearance. She looked terrible. Shaking it off, she quickly climbed out of her tattered muggle clothing.

The material Hemera gave her was soft, yet firm. _Leather I think._ She quickly shrugged the outfit on. Looking in the mirror, her jaw dropped once more. Gone was the muggleborn witch, who was unsure of herself and this world. Standing before her was a warrior, one that had seen pain and happiness, life and death, defeats and victories. She looked like the rider that Hemera claimed she be.

The green material was short, revealing a lot of leg, but it showed off the tattoo around her upper thigh. _Wait, I never got a tattoo there?! Maybe it's ancient magic..._ The bodice was detailed, looking like vines were growing there, encasing her skin. One shoulder had only a strap of the green material, while the other was a long sleeve, but both fell off the shoulder, leaving her bare and exposed. Around her wrists, she fixed the dark cloth, making it seem like she was wearing cuffs. She stood, placing her feet into the boots that Hemera had grabbed. She looked like a goddess. Like she had just stepped out of a fairytale.

She felt like herself. Astraea, princess of the elves and the riders. She wanted to claim her mantle, and rule once more. She could feel the power flowing through her veins. Who thought a change of clothes could do so much?

She padded out into the living room, blushing furiously. Charlie's jaw dropped. "Wow, Hermione, you look different."

"I feel different," she said with a small smile. "Come on, we need to get moving." She turned to Bill, "Thank you."

With that, she left, leaving Charlie feeling confused. "I wonder why she changed."

Bill shrugged, "I think it was for image, or maybe for her to reconnect with her past. I mean look at her, now she's the warrior she is. I have a feeling her two lives are about to clash, so be there for her okay?"

"Yes Bill, I will." Charlie promised.

"I mean it Charlie. You messed up once, and almost lost her. Don't be so stupid this time." He scolded his little brother.

Charlie blushed. "Yes Bill. I promise."

Bill hugged his brother tightly. "Good. Please be safe. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

Charlie nodded. "Yes." He hoped that someday he would see Bill and Fleur once more, without the threat of war looming over their shoulder.

Hermione turned and saw Charlie running towards her. She flashed him a smile, then turned back to Hemera. "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

Hemera shook her head_. "No, but I know the general area, we just have to head there, and hopefully we'll catch up with them before it's too late."_

"Are they hurt?" Charlie asked, his voice laced with fear.

Hermione shook her head. "No. At least they aren't yet. Let's go." She climbed up onto Hemera's back, then held her hand out for Charlie. He climbed up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_We're ready Hemera._

She began to beat her wings, and then finally propelled them up. Hermione looked down and waved to Bill and Fleur, who were both waiting outside staring up at them in awe.

* * *

><p>The three of them landed hours later. The sun was setting, and they needed to set up camp before it got too late.<p>

Charlie set off to find some wood for a fire and Hermione began to pitch up the camp.

_"Hermione, I'm going to hunt. I'll be back soon though. Don't go anywhere." _She growled.

"Be safe," she said as she watched Hemera fly off once more. She began placing wards around their camp, so no one would stumble across them. She didn't know if anyone was looking for them, and honestly, she didn't want to find out.

She waited inside the tent for Charlie to come back. She smiled at him warmly as he set the logs in a neat pile. He went to pull out his wand, but Hermione stopped him.

"I want to try something," she whispered. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. She placed her palm near the wood, so her mark was close to it. "Brisingr," she whispered.

A fire erupted, instantly warming the both of them.

Charlie grinned. "Wow, wandless magic?"

Hermione nodded. "Not just wandless. This is ancient magic, much different than the one you and I both use with our wands. This is magic that hadn't been seen for ages."

Charlie moved closer, pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so proud of you."

She kissed him gently. "Thanks." The two of them stayed in front of the fire until Hemera came back.

"Hemera, where did this mark come from?" She asked, pointing to the band around her thigh.

Hemera sat down near the two of them. "_It is the sign of a woodland elf, your clan."_

"Oh," was all she said as she traced the pattern with her fingertips. "Charlie, will you spar with me?"

"Will I what?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Spar? You know, practice sword fighting?" She chuckled. "Charlie, you make the cutest faces when your so confused." She bent down and kiss him. She quickly grabbed two sticks and transfigured them into swords. "Don't worry, I've dulled the blades. You won't get hurt." She flashed him a smile.

"So she of yourself? Hmmm, very well." He teased, picking up his sword, holding it tightly.

Hermione did the same, taking in a deep breath. She could feel like this was familiar. Taking another deep breath, she took a step forward, swinging the sword at Charlie. He clumsily blocked her.

The two of the stopped, breathing hard. With a shared look and a smile, they continued, swords flying.

With a yell, Hermione slashed her sword crosswise at Charlie's head. He quickly stepped backwards, bringing his sword upwards to block the attack.

Hermione gasped as her memories came flooding back. She knew this, she could remember this. All the nights of training with her father and other riders and elves. All the hard work she put in. It all came flooding back.

The two of them continued on, swords flashing, Charlie blocking her every move. But he was growing tired.

Hermione quickly kicked his stomach, causing him to fly backwards. Pointing her sword at his neck, she began to pant.

"Wow, Mione, that was, wow." Was all he could get out. She dropped her sword and fell onto the ground next to him, her chest heaving.

She smirked. "It all came back the moment we started fighting. That was great."

Charlie only huffed in response.

Smirking, she turned on her side so she was now facing him. "Charlie," he looked at her. "Thank you." She pressed her lips to his, losing herself in the kiss.

His tongue was so soft and gentle, working its way inside her mouth. She moaned in content, wrapping her fingers in his hair.

All to soon, he pulled away. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in for a hug. "Mione, you mean the world to me."

"And you to me." She replied, enjoying his embrace.

Charlie stood, and offered a hand to Hermione. "Come on, it's time to eat." Hermione retook her seat near the fire, watching Charlie heat up some soup.

Hemera pushed something forward. Hermione looked down, gasping when she saw it was a sword_. "This was yours. Use it again. I know you're ready."_

_Hemera, I love you! _Hermione cried out in her mind.

_"And I love you little one."_

Hermione observed the sword in her hand. It was light, surprisingly. There were green vines on the handle and running down the blade. The silver of the sword shined in the moonlight. "Vrael gave me this, didn't he?"

Hemera nodded.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remember more of her past, but couldn't.

Charlie sat down and handed her a bowl. "Here, eat up my little warrior."

She smiled and begin to eat. After they finished, the two of them just laid near the flame. "So you saw Harry and Ron yesterday?" She asked, her voice mixed with emotions.

"Yeah. They're planning to break into Gringott's. I think that's what they did yesterday. Hopefully things went okay."

She could hear the worry in his voice. "I'm sure they're fine Charlie."

"I just. I was so mad at them when I just saw them. And I regret it, I mean, what if something happens to them? What if they died? I would have to live with it, for the rest of my life. I just couldn't bare the thought." Charlie said, her voice finally breaking.

Hermione moved closer to him. "Charlie, they'll be fine. We'll see them again. Please, don't worry."

"But what if we don't? What then?"

"Oh Charlie," she kissed him. "This is a war, and people die everyday. It wouldn't mean they were gone. They'll always be with us, in here," she said, placing her hand over his heart. "Please, don't worry. Hemera thinks they're still alive, and I trust her."

"Hermione," he breathed. He gently cupped her face and began kissing her.

Hermione couldn't describe the feeling of Charlie's lips on her own, every part of her body that was touching him hummed. She could practically feel the fireworks between the two of them.

Charlie growled, tangling his fingers in her dark curls. There was a hunger in their kiss, one that Charlie had never felt before in his life. It spread through him like a wildfire as their kiss deepened. They broke apart, each to catch their breath.

They sat there, their lips millimeters apart, each breathing heavily.

"I love you," Charlie said, his voice hoarse with passion as he stared intently into Hermione's brown eyes.

Their lips met again, and again and again, pausing only when it was necessary. Hermione didn't say those three words back, but he knew she felt it. She knew she felt it too.

The two of them fall asleep by the fire, entwined in each other's embrace.


	11. Together Again

I don't own Hp, but I hope you all enjoy! And thanks to everyone who keeps favoriting the story and leaving me feedback! You guys rock! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chatper 11<p>

_"We're getting close!" _Hemera growled, beating her wings faster and faster.

"I can see them!" Charlie shouted. He pointed down into a small field. Sure enough, Hermione saw the two of them there.

Hemera growled, and swooped downwards. Hermione felt her heart racing, she hoped they weren't too late.

Hemera crashed to the ground, and Hermione quickly lept off Hemera, running towards Harry.

Harry looked up, tears flooding his eyes. "Hermione! What the hell?!"

She growled, and quickly kneeled next to Ron. He was unconscious, and blood was seeping from his arm.

"What happened to him!" Charlie shouted, alerting Harry to his prescence.

"Charlie? Hermione, seriously, what the hell is going on?" He asked again.

"Later. What happened to him?" She asked, her voice harsh.

More tears leaked from Harry's eyes. "He got splinched."

Hermione immediately conjured a glass of water, and washed away the blood from the wound. She cursed when she realized she didn't have any dittany.

"_Hermione, do what you read in your book," _she spoke into her mind.

Hermione nodded, exhaling deeply. She gently placed her hands over Ron's arm. "Quel coia a' lle." There was a bright white light, and she watched in amazement as his wounds began to heal.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell did you just do?!" Harry shouted as Ron began to stir.

"Good life to you." She said. "It's a phrase in Elvish, a healing spell." She shrugged, standing up, brushing the dirt off her knees.

Charlie ran over to her and scooped her up in a hug. "Hermione, you're getting so much better at it! Good job!" He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Harry stared on, confusion written all over his face. "What's going on?" He asked warily.

"Let's get inside the tent, there's a lot of to talk about." She suggested.

"Obviously," he huffed.

Hemera growled at this, causing Harry to yelp. "Why the bloody hell do you have a dragon?"

Hermione smiled, "This is Hemera, she's my dragon and I am her rider." Charlie walked over, and gently picked Ron up. "Come on," she headed towards the tent. "Hemera," she turned towards her dragon, "You can go feeding, but please be safe!" She shouted as Hemera quickly took off into the air.

Once inside the tent, Charlie laid Ron down on a cot. He then moved towards the kitchen where Hermione and Harry were sitting. He quickly took a seat next to Hermione, grasping her hand.

"You know Ron's going to flip when he sees you two, right?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione shrugged. "He's too hot headed. Besides, it not like I wanted to fall in love with his brother, it just happened."

Harry's eyes widened. "Charlie, you knew where Hermione was this whole time! That's why you got so angry when we were bad mouthing her at Bill's."

Charlie gripped her hand tightly, then nodded. "Yeah. Hermione had been with me and Hemera the past few weeks."

"But what was so important you had to leave me Hermione? Leave us?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Hemera needed me Harry. You have a duty to the people of this world, to defeat Voldemort. You inherited that." She took a deep breath, "But I too have inherited something. As a rider, it's my job to make sure that things remained balanced in this world. It's my job to keep evil from taking over. I need to do what's best, because it's my choice."

"What do you mean by a rider?" He asked.

"Centuries ago, my people prospered, and we had formed an alliance with the great dragons. Once bonds were formed, they could never be broken, unless through death." She smiled sadly. "My death did not seperate us though. Yes, Harry, this is my second life. Hemera was my dragon back then, and I, Princess Astraea, ruled the kingdom alongside my father, Vreal. Together, the elves and dragons prospered. But as always, perfection doesn't last forever. We were betrayed by one of our own. I watched as he killed my father, and as I tried to escape, he pierced my heart with an arrow."

Hermione felt a tug in her heart as she spoke about the betrayer of her people. But she ignored it, assuming it was the sorrow she felt for her people.

Harry's face was laced with confusion. "So, does that make you an elf?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was fully an elf in my past life, but this life I was born as a human. However, now that I'm remembering more of my past, more Elvish tendencies are coming out."

Harry sighed, "I just can't believe this. Like, couldn't you have written a letter or something?! I was so angry, and worried sick about you!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Charlie spoke for her. "She was upset, crying every other day. She was afraid you hated her, so she just couldn't bring herself to tell you what was going on."

Harry's eyes softened. "Oh Hermione," he reached across the table, pulling her into a hug. "I could never hate you! You're like my sister, and I'll always love you." He placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"But you know Ron will be upset." She whispered.

Harry shrugged. "He'll blow up, then get over it. That's just what Ron does. Don't worry about it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled sincerely.

"I suppose that's all that matters," she said.

"Well, if you don't mind, Hermione and I are exhausted, and we'd like to sleep in a bed tonight. So... we'll be off to bed." Charlie said, helping Hermione up. She turned red from embarassment.

Harry just chuckled. "Go to bed, I'll watch Ron and explain things when he wakes up."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

She followed Charlie towards one of the side bedrooms, blushing when she realized they would be sleeping together.

"Stop blushing," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "we've slept next to each other before."

"I know, but we're around another people this time," she breathed. Sending him a quick smile, she pulled him in for a kiss.

Her lips fit perfectly against his, their tongues dancing against each other. Charlie moaned, sending chills down her spine. She tangeled her hands in his red hair, pulling him closer.

Charlie broke the kiss, but didn't move away. "I could never get enough of you," he whispered, his lips still brushing against hers.

She smiled, "I love you Charlie. And I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Probably lost in the woods something," he said laughing.

She frowned then punched his arm. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm exhausted and riding on Hemera makes me so sore."

Charlie smiled, and crawled onto the cot, Hermione scooted into his embrace. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Gods, you're beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

Safe in Charlie's arms, she quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to feeling herself being dragged out onto the floor. She quickly stood, and grabbed her assaliant by the neck, slamming them to the ground. "Ron?" She asked in shock. She loosened her grip on his neck, but didn't release him.<p>

"Let go," he growled, his eyes full of fury.

"I can't believe you," she hissed in anger.

"Me? I can't believe you! Sleeping with my brother after breaking my heart? Or were you fucking him this whole time!" He shouted, gasping as Hermione tightened her grip.

"Ron, what the hell is wrong with you!" Charlie shouted in horror.

Harry rushed over, "Sorry, he reacted worse than I thought.I tried to hold him back," he said with a frown.

"Ron, if you lay a hand on Hermione once more, I'll kill you," Charlie growled.

Harry nodded, "I agree. Ron, get over it."

Hermione looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but hurt and anger. "Ron, if you say a single bad thing about me or Charlie ever again, it'll be the last thing you do." She hissed, releasing him from her grip.

Ron scramled to his feet, rubbing his neck. Hermione saw that her fingerprints would likely leave a mark. "You're lucky Hemera didn't just witness that." She hissed.

"Who?" He asked.

Hary smacked his forehead. "Bloody hell, did you not listen to anything I had just told you."

Ron shrugged, smiling goofily, "Not really."

Charlie grinned, "go take a look outside."

Ron stupidly went outside, yelping when Hemera sent a puff of smoke his way. "Bloody hell! What the hell is that doing here?!"

Harry chuckled, "That's Hemera, and you best not get on her bad side."

Hemera growled, then hummed. Hermione turned pink, and Charlie chuckled.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, curiousity filling him. He knew that Hemera could communicate between the two.

"Ummmm, I'm not sure." Hermione stammered, her face still pink.

Charlie chuckled. "She told Ron to stay away from her rider and her rider's mate, or else you'll regret it."

Hermione sent Hemera a look. "He's not my mate," she muttered, clearly embrassed.

Hemera chuckled, causing the ground to rumble. Charlie flashed Ron a smile.

Oh, things were going to be tense.


	12. We're So Close

I don't own Hp, but I hope you all enjoy! And thanks to everyone who keeps favoriting the story and leaving me feedback! You guys rock! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The four of them were sitting at the table, waiting for the soup to finish boiling. Ron made a face. "Mione, are you sure you're the one that should be cooking?"

Hermione shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up. He was walking on thin ice and he knew it.

Harry also sent him a glare. "Don't be so rude Ron. Anything she makes will be better than what we ate when you tried to cook."

Hermione stifled a giggle. Ron turned bright red, "but she's terrible!"

Charlie laughed, "She really isn't that bad. I taught her a few tricks I learned from Mum."

Ron's eyes widened. "Really? Like Mum makes?" He could barely contain his excitement.

"Yes Ron," Hermione teased, "but if you don't stop being such an arse, you aren't going to get any."

Ron nodded, "I'll be nice, promise." He sent Hermione a smile, then glared at Charlie.

"So Harry, did you defeat any Horcruxes while I was gone?" Hermione asked, spooning some soup into everyone's bowl.

"Now Horcruxes are the things HE put bits of his soul into, right?" Charlie asked, trying to clarify things once more.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and they could be anything! Although we suspect they all have some sort of sentimental value to him."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. "We destroyed the locket with the sword, Ron destroyed Nagini while we were in Godric's Hallow, and-"

"Godric's Hallow?!" Hermione shrieked. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you! Why would you go there? Harry, that was probably the stupidest thing you have ever done. Oh, you're lucky you both got out alive." She began muttering, stirring her soup with her spoon.

Charlie grinned. He'd never seen Hermione flip out on her beloved friends before. And by the way Ron and Harry were acting unfazed; he had imagined it had happened before. Hell hath no fury like a woman...

"But Hermione, we got the cup from the Lestrange vault! We have four horcruxes down, and one in our hands. That means there's only two more left!" Harry protested.

Charlie's eyes widened. "He made that many?!"

Ron nodded. "Oh yes, he's ripped his soul apart so many times. Murder. That's how it's done." He began to busy himself with his food. "It seems you have gotten better," he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Dumbledore destroyed the ring, I destroyed the diary, Ron destroyed Nagini and the Locket, and we have hufflepuff's cup. What could the last two be?" Harry mused.

"Perhaps the last item is something of Ravenclaw?" Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Hogwarts was important to him, so maybe he hid it there?"

Hermione nodded, "It's definitely possible. But it's not safe for us to go to the school, not yet anyways. I've heard that Snape and the Carrow siblings are a menace."

Charlie nodded, "People like Ginny are getting a hard time. She hinted that Dumbledore's Army was still alive. Isn't that the little group you lot had during your fifth year?"

Hermione nodded. "It was a good idea, and I'm glad they're still using it."

Harry finished his soup. "Charlie, do you want to be the one to destroy the cup?"

"Ummmm. I don't know?" He answered honestly.

"Go on Char. You're a part of this now," Hermione encouraged.

Ron huffed in the corner. "Ronald, you already destroyed two; let someone else have a turn!" Hermione scolded him.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it."

Harry and Charlie went outside. "Now it might put up a bit of a fight," he warned Charlie.

Charlie nodded, gripping the sword tightly. He took a deep breath, and then swung the sword down on top of the cup. A large hiss escaped it, and then the cup exploded, shattering into a million pieces.

Charlie stumbled backward, dropping the sword. He had done it. He had destroyed a piece of Him. He had just made a stride in this way. He turned to Harry, grinning.

Harry smiled back. "Great job Charlie." Harry went to take a step forward, but stopped, clutching his head.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, rushing towards them, Ron following close behind.

"Harry, can you hear me?" She asked, holding him in her arms.

"Mehhhh," he grumbled.

Hermione chuckled, "Meh?"

Harry nodded. "My scar was hurting. The pain has faded though."

"What did you see?" Ron pressed.

"I think he knows. He was angry, real angry. We need to hurry." Harry said worriedly.

Hermione sighed. "All right, we need to start packing."

"Where will we go next?" Charlie asked.

Harry shrugged, "I think we should make our way towards Hogwarts. Perhaps the Forbidden forest?"

Ron shook his head. "I'm not going back there!"

"Why?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrows.

"The spiders! Who knows how big they gotten over the past years!" Ron shook his head. "We're not going there."

"Ron, do grow up," Hermione growled.

"Yeah Ron, I mean, where else can we go? It's too dangerous for us to apparate straight into Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"There's Death Eaters everywhere surrounding the castle," Charlie added.

"Fine," Ron grumbled. "We'll go to the Forbidden Forest."

"Okay good, now hurry up and start packing everything up." Harry said.

Hermione made her way towards the brook. She was going to grab some water before they left. Charlie trailed behind her.

He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm her racing thoughts.

"I'm so worried," she admitted quietly.

Charlie kissed her neck. "I know you are, but we'll be okay. You're smart, and Harry's smart. We'll be fine."

"Oh Charlie, I'm just so nervous. What if we get caught? No one else knows what we're doing. If something happened to all of us, the world will be doomed." She whispered.

"It's a lot of pressure, I know that. But I'm confident in our abilities. I don't particularly like Ron, and Harry's all right, but I know we make a good team together. We all have strengths, and we'll cover each others weaknesses." Charlie assured her.

Turning her around, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Hermione kissed him back, pressing her body against his.

She broke the kiss gently. "Come on, let's get back to the camp." She put the water in her backpack, and then laced her hand with his. The two of them made their way back to the camp.

"We're in a hurry, so let's go," Harry suggested quickly.

"Why? Does Voldemort know where we are?" Ron asked.

"He does now!" Charlie shouted.

The four of them froze when they heard the distinct sound of apparation. "Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered.

"Run!" Harry shouted.


	13. Goblins, Werewolves, & Snatchers, Oh My!

Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me feedback. I love you all! Hope you enjoy! P.S. a lot of this is cannon, so if you recognize it, I obviously didn't create it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The four of them took off, running through the trees. Her heart was pounding as she felt her muscles flex beneath her.

_Hemera_! She cried out in her mind. _Hemera, stay away! Don't come back to us!_

She could feel her roar within her mind. _I can take them child. I'll be there soon._

_No! Hemera, please. Stay away!_ She cried once more. She heard a shout somewhere from her right, and knew that Ron had fallen. Charlie shouted next.

Harry stopped, knowing that it was too late. Without thinking, Hermione pointed her wand at his face. Taking a deep breath, she muttered a spell, causing a bang and a white light. Harry doubled over in agony, clutching at his face. She watched in triumph as his face began to swell.

Footsteps surrounded them, and they knew they were caught.

_Hemera, stay away. Whatever you do, don't find us until I ask._ Hermione commanded, her voice full of finality.

_Fine. Have it your way. But when I get my claws on you,_ she growled.

Hermione knew she did the right thing. It was important for Hemera to stay a secret. She was their secret weapon. She needed to stay hidden. Hermione let out a yelp as someone grabbed her roughly, pinning her arms behind her.

"Let her go!" Ron shouted, struggling against his captor. Hermione grimaced as she heard the sound of knuckles hitting flesh. Ron grunted in pain and Hermione gasped out, "No! Leave him alone!"

Hermione cowed in terror as the leader of the group stepped forward. "You're boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list."

Fenrir Greyback. She shuddered as she recalled the horror stories she had heard about this monster. He was the one who turned Lupin when he was just a boy. How many other lives has he ruined?

He took a step towards her, grinning wildly. "Delicious girl... What a treat." He ran his hand down her cheek, causing her to shudder against his touch. "I do enjoy the softness of skin."

She glanced at Charlie and saw he was staring at her with a pained expression.

"Now let's see what we got," Greyback said. He approached Harry and made a face of disgust. "I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you ugly?" He laughed, and the other men laughed with him.

Hermione frowned as Harry remained silent. She cringed as Greyback swung his fist into Harry's diaphragm, causing him to double over in pain.

"Let me repeat the question," Greyback snarled. "What happened to you?"

"Been strung," Harry muttered.

"And your name?" He snarled impatiently.

"Dudley. Vernon Dudley," he answered without a pause.

"Check the list Scabior," he commanded. He then moved towards Ron and Charlie. "Well, two gingers. Aren't we lucky today boys? What's your names?"

Ron gulped. "Stan Shunpike."

The man called Scabior laughed. "Good one gingy. We know Stan Shunpike, he's put a bit of work our way."

Hermione closed her eyes as Ron took another blow. "Bardy," he mumbled, his mouth full of blood. "Bardy Weadley."

Greyback chuckled. "A Weasley, eh? Blood traitor is just as bad as Mudblood in my book. And you, are you also Weasley scum?"

Charlie nodded. "Fabian Weasley."

Greyback nodded. "And now, you're pretty little friend." She sauntered towards Hermione.

"Easy Greyback," Scabior said over the jeering of the others.

He chuckled, sending chills down her spine. "Oh I'm not going to bite her, yet. Who are you girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater," she tried to say as confidently as she could.

"Your blood status?"

"Half-blood."

Scabior began to flip through his list.

Greyback cracked his neck. "So which one of you thought he was brave enough to use the Dark Lord's name?"

Silence.

"None of ya? What a shame. We'll, if you're all so brave, why don't we go see Him now?"

"It was an accident!" Ron shouted, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"An accident? No one does that on accident. The Order of Phoenix mean anything to any of you?"

Shaking of the heads. Greyback growled. "Someone go back and search their tent." The four of them were shoved to the ground.

"Anyone have a wand?" Harry whispered.

"No," they all replied sadly.

"Harry?" A new voice asked.

Hermione turned, not believing her eyes. "Dean! What on earth are you doing here?!"

He shook his head. "If they found out who they've got... They're Snatchers, they're looking for truants to sell for gold... Don't let them figure you out!"

Hermione shivered from the cold, and noticed a small creature on the other side of Dead. "It's a goblin," Charlie whispered in her ear.

"Not a bad haul for tonight!" Greyback said proudly. "A Mudblood, a runaway goblin, and three truants. Have you checked their names Scabior?"

"Yeah, there's no Vernon Dudley here sir."

"Interesting." He moved towards Harry. "And do you know why that would be?"

Harry gulped, and shook his head.

"What was your house at Hogwarts?" He asked harshly.

"Slytherin."

Scabior laughed. "They all think that's what we want to hear, but none of 'em can actually prove it. Where's the common room ugly?"

"The dungeons. You enter through the wall. Its full of skulls and stuff and it's under the lake, so the light's all green." Harry said clealry.

"Well, well, well. We do have a little Slytherin. Whose your father?" Greyback snapped again.

"He works at the Ministry, the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know Greyback, there is a Dudley in there." Scabior said after a moment.

"Let's go to the Ministry then. They'll know what to do with this lot." Hermione felt herself get grabbed once more.

"Wait!" A voice shouted. Another Snatcher came running over, the Prophet in his hands and Harry's glasses, along with the sword.

No, no, no. We're screwed. Her heart sank into her stomach.

Greyback was staring at the sword. "This is nice, very nice."

"But this is nicer," the Snatcher said. He showed Greyback the Prophet.

Greyback chuckled. "Hermione Granger, the Mudblood who is known to be traveling with Harry Potter."

The only sound was the crunching of leaves beneath Greyback's boots as he approached Hermione. He touched her once more, his hand gripping her chin. He smiled wickedly. "You know what little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"No! It's not me!" She cried, but her voice cracked, giving her away.

"Known to be traveling with Harry Potter," he repeated, his eyes traveling over the others. He grinned, moving towards Harry. "Now this changes things, doesn't it." He looked at Harry, and noticed the faint scar. "Now what's this Vernon?" His breath washed over Harry, causing him to cringe.

Hermione prayed to God that things wouldn't play out the way they were.

"It's him," Scabior said. "Look, those must be his glasses."

"It is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Harry Potter!"

"Shall we bring them to the Ministry?" One of the Snatchers suggesed.

"To hell with the Ministry," he growled. "They'll take the credit. No, we take 'em straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon him 'ere?" Scabior asked, filled with awe and terror all at once.

"No, I don't have-" Greyback growled. "We'll take them to Malfoy Manor."


	14. A Visit to the Manor

Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me feedback. I love you all! Hope you enjoy! P.S. a lot of this is cannon, so if you recognize it, I obviously didn't create it. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

_Hemera, whatever happens, don't follow us._ Hermione pleaded in her mind.

_I don't like this_, was the angry reply.

_Well, I don't either but I won't have you being found out. Understood? I command you to stay away until I call_. She hated using direct orders, but it was necessary. She didn't want to, but it was needed. She couldn't have Hemera storming in, only to be killed. She was tough, but Hermione didn't want to push their luck. Not yet anyways.

Hermione felt herself being lifted. She winced in pain as she felt hands dig into her wrists. "Let's go beautiful," a husky voice said in her air, sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes flashed to Charlie's and they were pained. Harry looked panicked, and Ron looked like he was going to throw up. Her heart started beating frantically.

"Greyback? Are you completely sure? Cause if it ain't, we're dead." Someone pipped up.

Greyback howled. "I'm in charge, and I say this is them. If you don't like it, you're free to leave. More galleons for me."

Hermione figured the one holding her was Scabior. She tried to calm her breathing, but to no avail. It remained fast and terrified.

Greyback walked over to Harry, grabbing him by the scalp. "Don't let any of them get away. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

They all disappeared, unable to free themselves of their captor's grips.

Hermione felt to the ground. Her head was spinning and she was trying to regain her bearings. Feeling herself being yanked up, she looked up and saw what she assumed to be Malfoy Manor. There were large black iron gates in front of them, and a long drive. Hermione would have been impressed if it wasn't for the fact that they might die there.

She quickly cast a worried glance to Harry, who shook his head. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief. Riddle wasn't there. They were safe... for now.

Greyback walked up to the gates, and grabbed them. "We've got Potter!" He roared triumphantly. "We've captured Harry Potter!"

The gates swung forward. Scabior tightened his grip on Hermione, pulling her forward. She glanced to the side and saw a white peacock. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, but didn't dare.

Just as they neared the house, Hermione watched as Harry's body stared to convulse. She figured his scar must be paining him.

Suddenly, light spilled onto all of them.

"What is this?" said a woman's cold voice.

"We're here to see the Dark Lord," Greyback growled.

"Who are you?" The woman hissed.

"You know me!" Greyback said, sounding frustrated. "Fenrir Greyback, we've caught Potter." He yanked Harry forward, showing him to the woman.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

Hermione looked up and immediately realized who this woman was. Narcissa Malfoy.

"You can see the faint outline of the scar!" Scabior piped up. "And this is his Mudblood, the one he's been traveling with." He pushed Hermione forward.

She watched as Narcissa looked them over. "Bring them in."

Hermione was pushed into the house, and down a long hall.

"Draco is home for the Easter holiday. If this is Harry Potter, he will know." She said, leading them into a large room.

Hermione felt her heart beating even faster. Scabior was still breathing down her neck.

"What is this?" A long drawl voiced up.

Hermione felt her insides clench as Lucius Malfoy rose from the chair.

"They say they've got Potter," Narcissa replied. "Draco, come here!" She commanded.

Draco slowly made his way over, trying not to make eye contact. He failed, as his steel eyes met Hermione's brown ones. They were full of fear and nervousness. He quickly tore his gaze away, stopping in front of Harry.

There was silence.

"Well, Draco? Is it him?" Lucius eagerly asked.

"I don't know," he said, trying to back away a bit. "I can't tell."

"Look closer," Lucius said excitedly. He took a step forward, his eyes raking Harry's messed up face. "This could be the scar. Draco, look properly."

Draco scooted forward, but his body movement made it clear he didn't want to do this. "I don't know." He said firmly.

"We have to be absolutely sure before we summon him." Narcissa said.

Scabior shoved Hermione forward a bit. "What about the Mudblood?"

"Yes," Narcissa said. "I've seen her with Potter before. Draco, isn't that the Granger girl?"

Draco shrugged. "It could be."

"And then these must be the Weasleys! Two of them!" Lucius exclaimed walking towards Charlie and Ron. "Draco, isn't this them?"

Draco shrugged. "I only know the youngest boy, and I haven't seen him in ages. I'm not sure," he said, turning around so he didn't have to look at them any longer.

Hermione felt a small stab of pity at Draco. He didn't want this. He knew it was them, yet he wasn't giving them up.

"What is this!" Another voice sounded out.

Hermione felt her fear escalate to a higher level as Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly towards them. She stopped in front of Hermione. "This is the Granger girl, that Mudblood," she spat.

Lucius nodded eagerly. "This has to be Potter than!"

Bellatrix laughed, her high pitched cackle filling the room. "Yes, if you're sure. We must inform the Dark Lord at once!" She dragged back her left sleeve, the dark mark visible for all to see.

Lucius lunged at her, his hand wrapping around her wrist. "I was going to call him! It'll be me, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, so it's my authority-"

"Your authority?" She cackled. "You lost all rights when you lose your wand. Release me immediately."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Lucius cried. "You did not capture Potter, you did not-"

Greyback growled. "Now you best not be forgetting who actually found them.."

Bellatrix laughed. "You filthy scavenger! Want is it you want? Gold, here, take it." She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped, her eyes frozen on something.

Lucius grinned, quickly pulling out his own mark. He was about to touch it, but stopped when Bellatrix shrieked.

"If you summon him now, we'll all die!" She cried.

She lunged at the snatcher, ripping the sword from his grasp. "Where did you get this!" She hissed, her eyes wide with anger. "Snape sent this to my vault." She approached Greyback. "Where did you get this!"

"It was in their tent," he answered gruffly.

She stood back, looking at the sword. Finally, she made a decision. "Draco, remove the snatchers from the house. Greyback may stay."

Narcissa huffed, "This is my home Bella!"

Bellatrix twirled around, facing her sister. Hermione had never seen a more frightening sight. "You have no idea of the dangers we are in."

Narcissa bowed her head slightly. "Greyback, take the prisoners to the cellar."

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. "All except for the Mudblood."

Hermione's heart stopped. She heard Greyback growl in pleasure. A few tears leaked down her face, as she turned to face the others. Harry was clutching his head, and Charlie's face had turned completely white.

"No, take me instead!" Ron shouted.

Bellatrix cackled. "If she dies, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is just as bad as Mudblood in my book. Take them downstairs, but do not harm them."

She approached Hermione, pulling a small silver knife from her robes. She cut Hermione free, then dragged her by her hair to the middle of the room. She watched as the others were dragged out of sight. She couldn't hear anything but the thumping of her heart. She looked up in the woman's eyes, and cringed at the excitement she saw there. She inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself as the woman slowly approached her.

* * *

><p>Greyback pushed them all forward, locking them in the cell. "Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished?" He crooned, teasing them. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you blood traitors?"<p>

He grinned mischievously, returning up the stairs. He slammed the door shut, leaving the others in darkness.

It was silent, no one daring to say anything. Suddenly, there was a terrible, drawn-out scream from directly above them.


	15. Escape From the Manor

Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me feedback. I love you all! Sorry for such the long wait, hopefully, this chappie makes it up to you! There is some cannon in this, but regardless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Hermione!" Ron screeched, pounding at the door. "Hermione! Hermione!" He shouted over and over again.

Harry just sat there, staring at his hands. What could he do? What was there to do when in a situation like this? He cringed as Hermione's screams pierced the air.

Charlie, meanwhile, looked like he was going to kill someone. His hands were clenched into fists, and his expression was murderous.

He had to think! They had to save Hermione!

Charlie bit his lip. If only he could reach Hemera, she could save them. But how to reach her? They had communicated in his mind before, but could they now? He wasn't sure it was possible.

"Do it," Harry said softly to Charlie. He tried to ignore Ron's cries for Hermione, but they were getting to be a bit too much. "Ron, please, stop."

Ron whipped around, tears in his eyes. "You don't even care! She's being tortured, and neither of you care! Charlie, you don't love her at all! Not like I do." He said, his body shaking. "Hermione!" He cried out once more.

Harry stood. "We do care! How can you bloody say that we don't! However, unlike you, we're trying to figure out a way out of this mess! Crying isn't going to save her." Harry was angry. At himself for putting them in this situation, and at Ron, for being so hotheaded.

Charlie sighed. "I love Hermione very much, but screaming after her isn't going to change the situation." He closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. He turned to Harry. "So you think I should do it?"

Harry nodded. "If we can contact Hemera, then she could save us… or at least know what to do."

Charlie bit his lip. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to contact her. We've spoken before, but that's because Hermione was there with us."

"But you're Hermione's mate! It must mean you're bonded with Hemera too!" Harry protested.

Ron glared at Charlie when he heard the word mate. Charlie looked at his hands. "I can try, but I just don't know…."

"Please! We need to save Hermione." Harry begged.

Charlie closed his eyes. _Hemera?_

There was silence.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Try again!" Harry encouraged.

_Hemera! _Charlie screamed in his mind. _Hemera! Please! Answer me!_

_"Charlie?"_

Charlie grinned. "I've got her!"

_Hemera, we need your help. _He thought quickly.

_"Where's Hermione? I can't feel her mind!" _ Hemera said frantically.

_She's being hurt. Hemera, we can't get to her. You need to find us. You need to break into the manor. _Charlie begged. _Please just save her._

There was silence. Charlie almost cried out, in fear that he had lost her.

_"I'm on my way little one. Try and find a way out of the dungeon._"

Charlie nodded. "She's on her way. We need to figure out how to get out of here though. Any ideas?"

Harry shook his head. "There's only one way out, and it's the door Ron's pounding on."

"Damnit." Charlie cursed. "Ron, stop your bloody banging! I can't think like this."

Ron fell silent. He wanted to curse his brother, yell at Harry, or just do something. But he was too numb to do anything. The girl he loved was being tortured. With every one of her screams, his heart felt like it was going to tear in half. He had never been so afraid before in his life. "What if she dies?"

"Don't say that," Charlie said harshly, his eyes full of fury.

Ron inwardly cursed. He hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud. He remained quiet, not wanting to deal with Charlie. He was furious with his brother. He didn't know how Harry could be so okay with Charlie and Hermione.

They were just so wrong for each other, why couldn't anyone else see that?!

Suddenly, there was a creak on the stairs. "Someone's coming!" He whispered quietly.

Harry and Charlie hustled over. They listened silently, and a wheezing cough filled the air.

Harry grinned. "Wormtail."

"Stand back," Wormtail grumbled. "Get away from the door. I'm coming in."

The door flew open. For a moment, Wormtail stared into the cellar, looking for the three of them. Harry looked towards Charlie, who nodded in response.

The two of them then launched themselves upon him. Charlie wrestled Wormtail's wand arm, trying to get a hold of the piece of wood. Harry pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to silent him. They struggled, the three of them in a heap on the floor, when Wormtail's silver hand closed around Harry's throat.

"What's going on Wormtail?" Lucius Malfoy called from above.

"Nothing!" Ron called back, in a passable imitation of Wormtail's wheezy voice. "All fine!" He was tugging at Wormtail's hand, trying to bring it away from Harry's throat.

"You're going to kill me?" Harry choked out, barely able to breathe. "After I saved your life? After betraying my parents, two people who trusted you! With their own lives! You owe me, Wormtail!"

The silver fingers slackened. Harry didn't expect his words to make any difference, and he quickly wrenched himself free.

Wormtail's eyes widened in surprise and fear: he was just as shocked as Harry at what his hand had done, at the tiny, merciful impulse it had betrayed, and he continued to struggle more powerfully, as though to undo that moment of weakness.

Charlie grinned in triumph as he tugged Wormtail's wand from his hand.

Pettigrew let out a yelp of fear as his eyes locked on his hand. His silver fingers were moving inexorably toward his own throat.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "No!" He shouted. Without pausing to think, he tried to drag back the hand. Ron joined him and the two of them tried to stop it.

However, it was too late. The silver tool that Voldemort had given his most cowardly servent had turned upon its disarmed and useless owner; Pettigrew was reaping his reward for his hesitation, his moment of pity; he was being strangled before their eyes.

Charlie joined them, the three of them trying to free Wormtail's throat. But it wasn't any use. Pettigrew was turning blue.

He dropped to his knees, letting out a strange gurgling sound. His eyes rolled upward, and his gave one last twitch.

The three of them stared in silence for one small moment.

"He's dead," Charlie said.

Harry bit his lip, but without wasting any more time, he motioned for them to follow him up the stairs. The stopped at the top, then Harry peered into the drawing room.

His heart stopped at what he saw. Hermione was laying on the floor, a puddle of blood surround them. Bellatrix was hovering over her, a silver knife digging into her arm.

"It's a fake!" She sobbed. Bellatrix pulled her arm back, then swung it forward, slapping it across her face.

Harry cringed at the sound. He watched in horror as Hermione suddenly became quiet. Bellatrix grinned in triumph. She stood, "Greyback, take the filth. I'll grab one of the blood traitors from the cellar." Greyback started to creep forward, looking excited. "Wait," Bellatrix commanded. She looked at Hermione's hand. She had heard the legends, but didn't think they were true any longer. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. She would question one of the others. She made her way towards the cellar.

_"Get ready Charlie,"_ Hemera's voice appeared.

"Brace yourself," Charlie whispered to the two of them.

However, it was at that moment, that Bellatrix saw the three of them near the stairs. She cried out, and suddenly there was sparks flying everywhere. Charlie began to duel with her, as he was the only one with a wand.

Harry lunged at Draco, punching him in the face. The two of them began wrestling, each of them with a hand on Draco's wand.

Ron was making his way towards Hermione, only to be stopped by Fenrir. The werewolf snatched Hermione, holding her limp body in his arms.

"Move ginger, and she's dead." He sniffed her body. "However, it seems she's almost dead anyways."

"No!" Ron cried out.

Charlie turned and saw Greyback lowering his teeth to Hermione's neck. Harry grinned in triumph as he wrestled away with Draco's wand. Looking up, he gasped.

Suddenly, the roof of the Manor tore apart. Glass and debris shattered down on them all. Harry heard someone cry out in pain. Looking up, he grinned as he saw Hemera.

The dragon landed in the ballroom, roaring fiercely.

Lucius and Narcissa huddled together, too afraid to speak. There was a dragon… a huge dragon, in their home.

Bellatrix fired a stinging hex at her; foolishly thinking it would hurt her.

Hemera roared, releasing a ball of fire towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix cringed, realizing her suspicions were right. "Lucius, summon him! The girl is a rider!" She screamed.

Lucius quickly pressed Narcissa's wand to his arm.

Harry screamed out as the pain tore through him, making his head feel like it would explode.

"Don't let the girl go Greyback!" Bellatrix shouted, trying to make her way towards them.

Hemera however, roared, fury coursing through her. She swung her tail towards Bellatrix, knocking her on her back. She turned towards Greyback, roaring fiercely. She took a step towards him, but he stumbled back in fear, dropping Hermione.

Charlie ran towards Hemera, climbing up onto her back. Ron and Harry followed suit.

Hemera reached forward, picking up Hermione in her claws. Making sure the others were secure, she began to flap her wings. She roared once more, taking off into the air. Once hovering, she released a large ball of fire, setting part of the Manor aflame.

She grinned in triumph, taking off.

Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie, afraid he would fall off. Ron did the same to Harry.

The two of them were scared stiff, never having been on a dragon before.

Charlie chuckled, turning around. "You guys can relax. Hemera won't let you fall."

Harry released his tight grip, but Ron shook his head, firmly attaching himself to Harry in fear.

"Hemera! Where are we going!" Charlie shouted over the winds.

_To the elves. They have a small kingdom on the Faroe Island._

"We're going to see the elves in Faroe," he told the others.

_But why, _he silently asked.

_Because I'm losing her. And they're the only ones who can save her._

Charlie's heart constricted. What if they didn't make it on time? He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hermione. He loved her. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Why are we going there?" Harry asked, nervous about his friend.

"Because Hermione's dying and they're the only ones who can save her."


	16. Ethriel

**Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me reviews! I love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Charlie bit his lip, praying that they made it on time. It seemed as if they had been flying for hours. Looking down, he watched as they sailed over the blue ocean.

"Hermione will be okay, she has too." Harry said after a while, to no one in particular.

Charlie nodded. "She's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Hemera grumbled, and Charlie wasn't sure how to take it.

Ron stayed silent the entire trip. Charlie didn't know what was going on through his head, and he didn't want to know. Most likely, it was filled with vile thoughts, of how Charlie wasn't good enough for Hermione.

Charlie growled slightly to himself. He was plenty good for Hermione. He had been there for her, when no one else was. He didn't try to awkwardly force himself upon her. She liked him for him, and their feelings developed for each other on their own, without any pressure.

He loved her, and wouldn't let her go. Not for anything in the world. Ron will either get it, or not. That's that. No discussion.

"_We're here!"_ Hemera shouted.

Charlie looked down and saw a small island coming up on the horizon. "It's there!" He said over the wind.

Harry and Ron peered down, and looked at the small island.

"And there's elves there?" Harry said.

Charlie nodded. "Hemera said they should be able to heal Hermione."

Hemera roared, quickly coming to land in a small clearing. The island was full of forests, and once the dragon quieted, the sound of birds could be heard chirping.

The three men slide off Hemera's back, taking in all the sights and sounds.

"Hemera, where do we go?" Charlie asked, rubbing his hand on her snout.

_"We wait,"_ she replied.

Hemera shifted, gently laying Hermione onto the ground. She was covered in dry blood, and fresh blood was leaking from the wounds.

Charlie took in her battered sight and let out a small cry. She looked terrible. Everything he had imagined…. It was actually ten times worse. "We're running out of time." He said worriedly.

Hemera growled. Charlie heard a branch crack, and looked up. Three hooded figures appeared on the edge of the forest.

The approached quickly. The one in the middle was tallest, and unarmed, while the two on the side had they bows loaded with arrows, pointing at the insider.

"What business have you here?" The middle figure said.

"We need you to heal her," Charlie gestured to Hermione. Hemera growled menacingly.

The middle figure slowly raised its hands and lowered the hood. Charlie's eyes widened, amazed at what he was seeing. The man was beautiful. He had long blonde hair, which was pin straight falling to his shoulders. There was a silver crown upon his head. He stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at Charlie. "Why should we help you? We are not keen to outsiders here." His voice was harsh, yet soft at the same time.

"Because she needs you." Charlie said.

"No. No human had never seen our people before, and that's not something that will change." He said harshly.

"Look at her though! She's one of you." Charlie said, pointing at Hermione. He ears had grown pointed, and her skin fair.

The elf moved forward gracefully. He peered at Hermione, who was laying in the dirt.

"_Charlie, tell Ethriel to touch her."_ Hemera said to Charlie.

"Touch her Ethriel!" Charlie cried out, feeling Hemera's panic.

The elf looked at him sharply. "How do you know my name mortal?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry injected, "just do it!"

Ethriel glared at them both, but approached Hermione's body. He knelt down and firmly grasped her wrist.

The moment his warm skin touched her cool one, her eyes flew open. But she wasn't awake. Charlie stared in horror as her eyes stayed open and unmoving, as if she was frozen.

Minutes later, Ethriel stood, quickly releasing her. "Astraea," he whispered. He turned to the others, "Go Loren, prepare the elders." One elf bowed, the quickly took off, disappearing into the woods. He turned to the other. "Ariana, escort the two mortals to the city."

Ethriel turned to Charlie. "You will come with me." Turning towards the dragon, he bowed. "Hemera, carry the princess."

Ethriel climbed aboard Hemera's back, motioning for Charlie to do the same. While atop the dragon, he whispered something Charlie couldn't understand. Hemera grasped Hermione in her claws and began to beat her wings.

Ethriel closed his eyes. "Let's see how fast you may fly dragon." And with that, Hemera took off, flying quickly to some secret location.

Charlie couldn't hear anything but his heart pounding in his chest. He could sense Ethriel's worry, and that feeling of dread sunk its way into Charlie's stomach. His thoughts began to wander, heading to a direction where he didn't want them to go.

Hemera slowly began her descent. They disappeared down into the woods. Charlie assumed they were near a village or some sort, but couldn't see anything. The forest was so thick, there was barely any light.

Ethriel jumped off Hemera. "Mortal, carry the princess." He commanded, striding forward. Charlie grabbed Hermione from Hemera's grip and held her in his arms. She was still, and if Charlie didn't know any better, he would have said she was dead.

"Follow me." Ethriel began to walk forward, disappearing into the forest.

Charlie turned to Hemera, who was laying down on the ground. "_Go. I will give her my strength, but to do that, it weakens my own. I'll remain here. Hurry, before it's too late."_

Charlie looked forward, and began to run, carrying Hermione's weightless body in his arms.


	17. Bonded

**Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me reviews! I love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Up ahead, there was a village, unlike anything Charlie had ever seen before. The buildings weren't buildings at all, but actually trees. The elves had built their homes into the trees.

Ethriel walked ahead, disappearing into one of the homes. Charlie followed him inside, tightening his grip on Hermione's body.

Inside, there was a table in the middle of the room. It reminded Charlie of an operating table. Candles floated throughout the room, giving a calming feeling.

Ethriel motioned for Charlie to lay Hermione on the table.

Someone moved forward from the shadows. He looked much like Ethriel, except his hair was much longer. He bowed slightly to Ethriel, before coming to examine Hermione.

"Mortal, this is Elkia. He is the healer to our people." Ethriel explained.

Elkia moved forward, placing his hands on her temples. Closing his eyes, he stayed completely doing.

"What is he doing?" Charlie asked.

"Viewing her memories. It was how I knew she was Princess Astraea in her past life." He paused, cocking his head to look at Charlie. He sighed, turning back to the two. "Hopefully, it'll spend up the healing process."

Charlie nodded, too numb to speak. He prayed to God, Merlin, and every other deity he could think of, that Hermione would be all right.

Elkia looked up. "She will be all right, I believe. However," he turned to Charlie. "I understand you're her… romantic interest?"

Charlie nodded. "The dragon calls me her mate."

Elkia breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I need your blood."

"Anything!" Charlie said. "I'd do anything for her."

"Good, Ethriel, prepare him." Elkia turned and began to shift through some jars he had in the back.

Ethriel moved forward, asking for Charlie's hand. Charlie placed it in his, taking a deep breath.

Elkia returned with a handful of vials. He poured a few down her throat, massaging her throat to help them down. He produced a small knife, handing it to Ethriel. Producing another one, he held it above Hermione's hand. Ethriel did the same, holding the knife above Charlie's hand.

At the same exact moment, the hands were cut. Elkia took Charlie's hand, pressing it to Hermione's, allowing the blood to mix.

Closing his eyes, Elkia spoke something in Elvish, and a bright white light surrounded the three of them.

* * *

><p>Groggily, Charlie opened his eyes. "What happened?"<p>

Ethriel chuckled. "You fainted. But you're all right now." Lending a hand, he helped Charlie to his feet. "The other two you came with are outside. You may go to them."

"Will Hermione be all right?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

Ethriel nodded. "She'll awake soon. Her body is healing the cuts as we speak."

Charlie nodded, quickly thanking Ethriel and Elkia. Exiting the tree, he saw Ron and Harry siting there.

"Charlie!" Harry bolted upright, Ron doing the same. "Is she okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Hermione's going to be fine. She's asleep now, so we just have to wait for her to wake."

"Oh thank god," Harry said, leaning up against a tree.

Ron let out a deep breath. Itching the back of his neck, he looked to Charlie. "So what happened?"

"I gave her my blood." He said, finality in his voice. "We're bound now Ron, and you have to accept that."

Ron's hands clenched into fists. He had officially just lost the girl he loved to his brother. "Whatever," he grumbled, walking away.

Charlie went to go after him, but Harry stopped him. "Just let him have some time. He needs to get over it, and he will. But right now, he just needs some time."

Charlie nodded. "I feel terrible Harry. I didn't mean to swoop in and fall in love with Hermione… it just happened. I would never hurt my family like that intentionally."

Harry clapped him on the back. "I know. And Ron will realize that too. Just give him some time."

Ethriel appeared in the doorway. "She's awake."

Charlie went inside while Harry went to find Ron. "Mione?" He called out, to see her awake, sitting on top of the table. She had never looked better.

"Charlie," she said, smiling. She hopped off the table.

"How do you feel?" He asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Great," she replied. "Honestly, I've never felt so strong before."

"That would be a combination of a few things," Elkia said from the corner of the room. Walking towards them, he stopped, bowing in front of Hermione. "Princess Astraea, or Hermione as you by now, it is a pleasure to make your meeting. My name is Elkia, the healer of this place." Kissing her hand, he murmured, "I am your servant."

Blushing, she pulled her hand away. "Those formalities aren't necessary."

Ethriel stepped forward. "My name is Lord Ethriel, and I am the Leader of this council."

"A council?" Hermione asked.

Ethriel nodded. "It's been unlawful for anyone for the leader of our people to be anyone but someone of your bloodline. Once you died, that was it. The monarchy died out."

Elkia stepped forward. "Seeing you here though, is beautiful. There is hope that our people may be reunited once more."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to stay, but there's something I have to do first."

Ethriel nodded. "We've seen your vision. I have already rallied our warriors. They will travel to Hogwarts with you, where you will find the two items you're looking for."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You will send help to the wizards?"

"If our queen wishes it," Ethriel said with a small bow of his head.

Hermione was speechless, but nodded. "Yes, please."

Elkia clapped his hands. "Wonderful, tonight we'll feast, and tomorrow, we'll go to Hogwarts."

She nodded. "Yes, excuse me gentleman." She took Charlie's hand and went outside. She wanted to explain what was going to happen to Ron and Harry.


	18. Hauntings of the Past

**Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me reviews! I love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 18<em>**

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "He's really going to send an army to Hogwarts, to help us?"

Hermione nodded. "Well, technically, it's my army. But yes, we'll leave in the morning. Hopefully, that means that the war will be over soon."

Harry let out a whoop and quickly tackled Hermione into a hug. She returned the hug enthusiastically, a smile on her face. Looking to Ron, she held her hand out to him. He didn't move, only stared at her. Harry frowned, sticking his hand out as well. This time, he couldn't resist. He was pulled into the hug.

The three of them stood there, arms wrapped around each other. They had been through so much, and the end was finally approaching. It was as if the war had been one night, stretching out for ages, but the sun was just about to rise, the faint glow hovering just above the horizon. They had done it…. Together.

Hermione finally broke away, stepping back. "Well, there's a lot to do. Harry, you should message Bill, tell him to contact the Order, just to give them a heads up. The elves foresee a large battle approaching and it would be best that if we're all prepared."

Harry ran his hand through his black hair, ruffling it. "Yes, I think that would be all right. I'll send my patronus, hopefully he'll receive it."

Hermione nodded. "Good. All right, I'm going to go see Hemera, so you three play nice, all right?" She sent each of the boys a look. She didn't want any fighting between the three of them, it was the last thing she needed on her plate.

Waving them goodbye, she turned towards the forest. She was no longer afraid of the dark, as she knew she was more than accomplished to handle herself. Hermione wasn't sure where this bought of confidence came from, but she was grateful. After waking up, she had felt completely transformed. She didn't know if had to do with being bonded with Charlie, or if it was something else.

Something that she desperately needed to talk to Hemera about. _"Hemera!" _She cried out, hoping her dragon could hear her.

_"Calm, little one. I am ahead, waiting for you."_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Hemera's voice in her mind. Running forward, she leapt into the clearing. Hemera laid there on the ground, curled up like Crookshanks used too. She threw her arms around Hemera's neck, hugging the dragon tightly. "Oh Hemera," she sobbed into Hemera's neck.

"_Shush little one, everything is all right."_ Hemera said, her body humming. Hermione fell to the ground, looking up to the dragon with hurt all over her face. Hemera growled softly, causing Hermione to scoot closer so she was now leaning up against her.

Hermione closed her eyes, quickly wiping away her tears. "I got my memories back."

Hemera growled. _"All of them?"_

Hermione nodded, another sob escaping her lips. "How could that have happened? How could he have betrayed me like that?" She whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

Hemera internally sighed. She knew when Hermione discovered the truth about her past, she would be upset. Galbatorix had betrayed her… in the worst way possible.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked, regaining control of her voice.

Hemera remained silent.

Hermione sniffled, rubbing her nose. "I know you did it to protect me, but I would have found out sooner or later… and it just hurts Hemera." Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. When she saw her past… she saw everything. Including her relationship with Galbatorix, which was more than just platonic? They were lovers, in every sense of the word… and he had betrayed her. He had ignored her pleas, and done as he wished, despite the rules and her protests. He had destroyed her home, her family, and then he had taken her life.

Hemera's snout rubbed up against Hermione's cheek, trying to comfort her. Her hand reached up and patted her.

"I'm not mad you know. I just, I feel so overcome with grief. I barely kept it together in front of the others…" she trailed off, taking in another deep breath. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten, breathing in and out, slowly and deeply. "I had no idea it could hurt this much… I had never been in love before, but when I received my memories, all I felt was heartbreak and hurt. How could I hurt from something I barely remembered? I didn't think it was possible_. I'm just so confused Hemera_," she said, whispering the last part.

_"You're strong Hermione. I know you'll be fine. Besides, I can see that Charlie won't betray you. He's your soul mate. I can sense it. With Galbatorix, I didn't feel this way, but with Charlie I do. I want to protect him, just as I protect you. He's a part of you Hermione. And a part of me. I know you're hurting, but stay strong. Let your emotions guide you, helping you to be a good leader, but don't let them control you. Galbatorix was your past, and Charlie is your future. Don't let it slip away."_

Hermione sat there quietly taking in Hemera's words. She was right, as always. Galbatorix was her past. And while she was hurting from something she didn't remember, she had a future to look forward to. One that she needed to do everything in her power to secure.

Voldemort needed to be taken down, and it needed to happen soon. Hermione didn't want the wizarding world to suffer the way her people did.

No, this time, she would make a difference.


	19. Feasting

**Thanks to everyone who is following the story and leaving me reviews! I love you all, and hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione made her way back towards the center of the camp, where there was a huge bonfire going on. It seemed that Ethriel wasn't kidding when he said they would have an Elven feast.

Hemera had taken off saying she needed to feed before they went to Hogwarts. She would need all the strength she could possibly get.

Hermione looked around, trying to find her boys. She spotted them near Ethriel. Walking over, she offered them a small smile.

Ethriel bowed to her, causing Hermione to turn red. "Ethriel," she mumbled, "That isn't necessary."

He simply smirked, ignoring her comment. "We'll begin the feast in a moment, and I shall introduce you to the rest of our people. More will be arriving in the morning, and then we'll be ready for battle."

Hermione nodded. "Brilliant," she turned to the others. "You three will go to Hogwarts earlier."

There was a large outburst of disagreement.

Charlie shook his head, "I'm not leaving you." Harry opened his mouth to protest too, but Hermione held her hand up.

"You three need to sneak in, and try and find the diadem and other horcrux. I'll be there, with backup, but we need to try and do this as quickly and quietly as possible. Harry, you need Ron, and Charlie is good with a wand. You three can do this, I know you can." Hermione said, giving each of the boys a smile. "Besides, I need to be with the elves. They finally have a ruler again; I can't just leave them alone."

Ethriel watched the exchange in silence. He knew after seeing Hermione deal with her friends that she would be the one to reunite the elves.

Charlie bit his lip, but entwined his hand with hers. "If that's what you think is best, I'll do it."

Harry nodded. "I just thought you'd be there with us…"

"I will be, don't worry, just a bit later," Hermione smiled sadly.

Harry half smiled back, looking at Hermione. "You look more like an elf every time I see you."

She blushed. "Well, I suppose I am an elf."

There was a pregnant pause and Ethriel took this moment to step forward. "It's time for the feast to begin."

Circling the fire, there were seats on the forest floor. Hermione was seated in the center, with Ethriel on the left and Charlie on her right. Harry and Ron sat next to Charlie. Hermione looked around, eager to meet more people and learn about the Elvish culture. She knew she didn't know much, but wanted to learn.

Ethriel stood, and a hush fell among the crowd. "My family, as you may have noticed, we have some new members here among us. One of them is very important, and we have been waiting for her for a very long time. In this time, she goes by the name Hermione, but in the past, our legends, she goes by the name Astraea." He motioned for Hermione to stand, which she did.

The moment the fire flickered across her face, applause erupted out. Blushing, she gave a small wave. "Thank you, being here, finding you, is the best thing that could have happened to me."

Ethriel smiled at her words. "Together, we will rebuild our world."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Together, we will move forward, uniting the land and people. There will be peace before the other races, and we shall all be of one, as we are of this Earth."

* * *

><p>Charlie watched in amazement as Hermione spoke. She was commanding her people, encouraging them to grow. <em>She'll be an amazing ruler,<em> he thought.

Charlie had thought Hermione was beautiful before, now, she was even more beautiful…. More than humanly possible. Every moment they spend with the elves, she became more like them. Her hair grew longer and wavier, her ears more pointed. Now she was heavenly beautiful, surrounded by an ethereal glow.

She was a goddess. And she was his. They were mates… bonded for life. He wondered what implications that would have on his life, but he found he didn't care. Charlie was smitten with Hermione, and would do whatever was needed to be sure their future together was secure.

Hermione sat back down, her face flushed. "I'm not used to public speaking like that," she whispered to him.

Charlie smiled. "Well, you couldn't tell. You did wonderful," he said, reaching over and linking their hands together.

* * *

><p>Hermione relaxed as she felt his touch, her heart started to slow down. Being around Charlie made her feel so much more calm, and she suspected that had something to do with the bond.<p>

Ethriel clapped his hands, causing the feast to begin.

Hermione's stomach growled; she didn't know how hungry she actually was. Looking around, she noticed there wasn't any meat. She stored that information in the back of her mind.

"Where's the meat?" Ron asked Harry, looking at all the fruits and vegetables with a look of disgust.

Charlie leaned over, shushing him. "Animals are viewed as people in this culture, so eating them would be disrespectful. Elves are vegetarians."

Hermione was surprised Charlie knew that when she didn't.

The rest of the feast went by quickly. The food was delicious, and Hermione had tried things she had never eaten before. In a matter of fact, she had never eaten so healthily.

At the end of the meal, Ethriel stood, gaining everyone's attention. "My people, our Queen needs us. The Wizards she is traveling with needs our warriors, magical skill, and strength in a battle. In the morning, we will take for Britain, to do our part in the War that has been brewing." There was pause, as his words sunk in. "It has been awhile since our people has fought, but I know that we are ready. We have spent lives, preparing us for this moment. So tonight, we shall sharpen our swords, string our bows, and rest. For tomorrow, we set out for battle."

A cheer erupted through the elves, filling the camp with an energy that wasn't there before. Everyone took off into different directions.

Ethriel smiled, helping Hermione up. He motioned for the others to follow him. "The young ones may stay here, while you may stay there," he said, pointing to two houses. They were carved inside the bases of large trees. "In the morning, we will set off. I have sent words to the dwarves, but I am unsure if they shall answer our call. There has been animosity between the groups, but we shall see."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Thank you Ethriel, for everything."

He bowed low. "Thank you, my Queen."

Hermione blushed once more, bidding Ethriel goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione let out a sigh. "I don't think I'll ever get used to anyone addressing me in that matter."

Charlie chuckled. "Well, if we live through tomorrow, you'll be called that every day."

Hermione slapped him on the chest. "Of course we'll live through tomorrow!"

Charlie shrugged. "It isn't certain…" He trailed off, not wanting to upset her.

Harry was quiet, lost in his own thoughts. Charlie was right; there was no telling what tomorrow would bring. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled.

Hermione gave him a quick hug, trying to reassure him. Ron followed after Harry, the two of them disappearing into their home.

Hermione turned to Charlie, taking his hand. The two of them entered the separate house, butterflies in their stomachs.

* * *

><p>I have a question for all of you! I'm thinking about writing a prequel for this story, when Hermione did live in Alagaësia. Would you be interested in reading that? And do you think I should list it under Eragon as GalbatorixOC (as Hermione.. aka Astraea) and should I list it as a crossover, with Hermione/Galbatorix. Let me know! I'd love to know what you think. J


	20. Calm Before The Storm

I don't own HP at all, although I wish I did. I just want to give a huge shout out to all my fans who are supporting me and leaving reviews. Seriously, you all rock! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Hermione slipped into the bed, motioning for Charlie to join her. Things had all happened so fast, it was unreal. She felt like she was lost in some sort of dream.

"I feel the same way," Charlie murmured, climbing into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Tomorrow's going to be a mess," she whispered softly, fear in her voice.

"I know," he replied, tightening his grip on her. "But for what's its worth, I think you've done so much, and I'm so proud of you."

Hermione turned so she could face him, their noses now inches apart. His eyes were filled with love and sincerity, a touch of sadness in them as well. "I'm proud of you Charlie."

He blushed, giving her a goofy grin. "Seriously though, I don't know what I would have done without you Charlie. You've supported me, and given me all the love that I needed."

He kissed her gently. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," she replied. "And that's what I love about you." They kissed once more. "I had never expected this journey." She said softly. "After the War, I had always planned on living a normal life…"

Charlie chuckled. "Well, all the chances of a normal life have gone out the window, your highness."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know. But oh well, sometimes we just have to deal with the hands life gives us."

"Hermione, don't sound so down in the dumps. I know you'll be a great ruler, and it's obvious these people need you. You could unite the elves, make them a stronger nation. You know, maybe you could change the world."

Hermione looked at him, lacing her fingers with his. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do. You're smart and so headstrong." He gave her a soft kiss.

Pulling back, Hermione blushed once more.

Charlie grinned at her. "You know, no one is even going to recognize you when they see you."

"Have I really changed that much?"

Charlie nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "You look like an elf Hermione. A brave elf warrior. Beautiful really."

Hermione pulled him close, so their bodies were now touching. "Charlie," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "Make love to me."

Charlie's eyes widened. That's definitely what he had expected her to say. "A-Are you sure?" He asked, his throat suddenly dry.

She nodded. "I want too."

"Really?"

"Of course really, I wouldn't have said that unless I was absolutely sure. I just have a gut feeling," she whispered softly.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her. "If you're absolutely sure."

Hermione nodded. "Besides, it might be the last chance we get…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Don't say things like that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You're the one that said that earlier! But it's true. Tomorrow, you'll be helping Harry, and I'll be fighting."

"Hermione…"

"Shush," she said, placing a finger to his lips. "No more talking."

Charlie nodded, flipping them so he was now hovering over her. He captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling anxious. Today was a big day. Either the War would end, it would continue on. Butterflies formed in her stomach.<p>

Glancing at Charlie, she saw he was sleeping peacefully. Hermione hated to wake him, but knew that she had too.

"Charlie," she said, gently waking him.

"Mmmm, five more minutes," he mumbled.

"No, Charlie, you're leaving soon. You need to wake up," she pressed a kiss to his temple.

Hermione stood, quickly entering the bathroom. Looking at her reflection, she saw Charlie was right. Her transformation into an elf was now complete. Her ears were pointed, and she could swear she was a little bit taller. Her skin had paled a bit, and her hair now looked tamer.

She quickly shrugged on her gear, fixing her sword and dagger at her hip. She would ask one of the elves for a bow. Hermione had decided it would be easier to fight with elven tools, but she would enchant them with her magic. It made the most sense.

Going back into the bedroom, she saw Charlie was sleepily pulling on his boots. He turned to her, smiling sadly at her. "I feel different," he mumbled, lacing up his boots.

Hermione nodded. "I do too."

"Do you think it has to do with last night?"

Hermione bit her lip, nodding. "Because we've completed the bond, we can now sense each other's emotions. Although we have to be thinking about the other consistently; it won't just happen without warning. I'm sure there are other benefits, but who knows."

She sat down next to him on the bed, listening to the silence.

They both knew they wouldn't see each other until it was all over.

"Charlie, I love you, so much." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He turned to her, quickly wiping away the tear. "I love you too." He kissed her gently. "Don't cry. It'll be over in a few hours, and we'll see each other soon. Everything will be fine."

Hermione smiled at him. "I hope you're right."

The two finished getting ready, quickly going outside to meet up with Ron and Harry. They both looked equally nervous. Hermione pulled the two of them in for a hug. "You'll both be fine. I know you can both do this. All right?"

Harry nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Be careful," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Ron nodded. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

Hermione smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Now, the three of you take care of each other, all right? No fighting each other, only the bad guys."

The three boys nodded.

"We'll see you soon?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Ethriel should begin moving our forces out. Hoping, we'll arrive before the battle actually begins, but who knows." She pulled them in for a group hug. "I love you all, and I'll see you boys soon."

Harry nodded, Ron cried, and Charlie looked like he really wanted to protest. Grabbing both of their arms, Harry apparated the three of them away.

Hermione let out a shaky sigh, before going to find Ethriel. They had a battle to fight.


	21. The Wards

Ladies and Gentlemen! We're starting the battle sequence! I've decided to fast forward the scenes a little bit. By now, Harry, Ron and Charlie have already been inside Hogwarts, and are currently in the Room of Requirement looking for the diadem. We're going to assume they find it. (Obviously they do). I don't own Harry Potter, but we all know that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Hermione sat on Hemera's back, looking down on the ancient castle. This was her home, and she'd be damned if she let anyone take it from her. Looking behind her, she saw the elves standing at the ready. She barely knew any of them, but she loved them all the same. They were her family. Each was ready to die; to give their lives to protect the good in the world. She was proud.

The castle sat below them. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her people. "Let's go!" she shouted, her voice carrying over the wind.

Slowly, the large group made their way down the hill. Hermione had Bill pull some strings and authorize some portkeys. The whole situation was awkward and messy, but in the end it worked. They had made it, and the fight hadn't started yet.

Hermione shivered, looking up towards the sky. It was starting to darken, despite the fact it was only the afternoon.

"An omen for what's to come," Ethriel said from behind her.

Hermione nodded, a chill setting in her bones.

"Do you think we'll be victorious?" Ethriel asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes, I believe so. We've come so close." She was quiet for a moment. "We have to be," she whispered softly. Ethriel still heard her.

* * *

><p>"Minerva, is everything ready?" Molly Weasley asked.<p>

Minerva McGonagall turned to the Weasley matriarch and nodded. "Mr. Finnegan is almost finished with the bridge, Mr. Longbottom is helping Pomona, and the rest of the students are making themselves busy."

"Minerva, the wards are adjusted and the Order members in place!" Filius said, wobbling over.

A large roar sounded over the distance. They all turned abruptly towards the sound. "Was that…?" Minerva trailed off.

"Sounded like a dragon," Molly added.

Minerva shook her head. "Hermione said she was bringing help, but I have no idea what sort of help she's bringing."

Bill's patronus appeared. "I've just let Hermione into the gate. They're making their way towards the courtyard."

Minerva clasped her hands together. "Good, send word that everyone is to be ready." Molly nodded before hurrying off.

* * *

><p>Hermione tightened her grip on Hemera's saddle.<p>

"_Don't worry little one."_ Hemera's voice rang out in her mind.

_I'm worried, _Hermione responded.

"_Don't be, I won't let anything happen to you."_ Hemera let out a roar, digging her talons into the earth. "_Let them try."_

Hermione chuckled, giving Hemera a pat.

They were approaching the gates. Hermione saw Bill was waiting on the other side. She gave him a wave.

Bill waved back, and then quickly undid the wards by the door. Hemera carried them through, the Elves following in behind them.

Hermione jumped off Hemera and gave Bill a quick hug. Holding her away from him, he checked her over. "Wow," he said softly.

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, it's weird."

He chuckled. "You look so different."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Different good or different bad?"

"Good. You look older, more responsible." Bill waved his hand. "Come on, the rest of them are waiting in the courtyard. You go ahead, and I'll wait for the rest of….."

"My army?" Hermione suggested, a smile on her face.

Bill shook his head. "We're did you get an army?"

She shrugged, "I'm sort of a queen now."

Bill shook his head laughing. "Good luck explaining that to everyone."

Hermione climbed back onto Hemera. She urged them forward, moving up towards the castle.

"Another redhead?" Ethriel questioned from behind her.

She stifled a chuckle. "There's quite of a few of them."

"Is that normal in your world?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really, just everyone I'm friends with."

They moved towards the courtyard. _Careful Hemera, they'll be frightened of you at first._

Hemera simply growled in response.

"Hermione!" Someone shrieked.

Looking down, Hermione saw Ginny staring at her. Hermione turned, motioning for the elves to wait behind a bit.

Hemera let out a small growl, causing several people to stumble back. McGonagall's face was open in horror while Hagrid had a face full of happiness.

Hermione slid off Hemera. Ginny squealed and throw her arms around the girl. Hermione hugged her back tightly. She had missed her best girl friend.

Pulling back, Ginny's face was one of awe. "You look so badass."

Hermione grinned. She had a bow strapped to her back, a sword on her hip, and her wand tucked into her boots. She was ready for battle.

"Ginevra!" Professor McGonagall hissed, moving forward.

Hermione smiled at her Head of House. "Hello Professor."

Professor McGonagall gave her student a look. "And where have you been all year? And what in Merlin's name happened to you?"

"Well, I'll let Harry fill you in on what we've been doing later. But, and I know this sounds weird, but I'm actually an Elf! Or part Elf… or something. But anyways. This is Hemera, and she is my dragon."

Hemera growled, causing a few people to flinch. Hagrid moved forward. "Mione, are you really?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Hermione nodded.

"There 'asn't been a dragon rider for ages!" Hagrid exclaimed. He studied Hemera.

"A dragon rider?" Professor McGonagall asked sharply, her eyes turning back towards her formed student.

Hermione nodded. "I am."

"Oh Merlin," Ginny said.

"Right, well, this is Ethriel," she said, motioning for him to come forward. "He'll be leading the Elves in the battle."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Wonderful, would you disperse then around the ground?"

She turned. "Ethriel, move the warriors to various locations on the grounds, five in a group. Afterwards, I want you to return here. You'll be fighting with me." She said the last part with a small smile.

Ethriel bowed. "Yes, My Lady." Turning, he began to address the elves in elvish, then moving them away.

"Why did he bow to you Mione?"

Hermione turned back towards her peers. "Oh, I'm a Queen." She smiled.

"Merlin Mione, you disappear for a year and now you aren't even the same person anymore!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione simply shrugged.

Suddenly, a crackle rang out.

"They're trying to break through the wards!" Someone cried.

Immediately, Hermione moved and jumped onto Hemera's back. Hemera let out a roar. Hermione clenched her fists, ready for it.

Ethriel reappeared by her side. Holding her hand down, she pulled him upwards. He positioned himself behind her, drawing his bow.

Another loud crack sounded out.

Hermione took a deep breath.

She was ready.


	22. Chaos

I don't own HP, but we all know that! This chapter was really hard for me to write, and I'm still not sure I'm satisfied, but oh well, I couldn't wait to give it to you any longer! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Hermione let an arrow fly from her bow, landing straight into a Death Eater's shoulder. Ethriel did the same from behind her.

They were both atop of Hemera, fighting in the battle from above. Every once and awhile Hemera would shoot a fireball out. It was chaotic. The whole school had turned into a battle ground, fighting going on in every corridor. Hermione had lost track of everyone; she didn't know who was alive and who was dead.

But Voldemort was nowhere to be found. _What a coward. _He wasn't even fighting in this battle?

"_Maybe he's waiting for the right moment," _Hemera suggested.

_I think you're right Hemera; he must be waiting for Harry… _

"My lady, we should attempt to take down some of the creatures," Ethriel suggested from behind.

Turning, Hermione nodded. Looking down at the battlefield she saw that there were ogres, acromantula, and giants. The Order members and students were so busy fighting the dark creatures that they weren't able to fight the Death Eaters.

Hemera let out a roar, swerving downward. Hermione and Ethriel jumped off her. "Hemera, go take care of the acromantula!"

Hemera roared in response, going and setting the giant spiders on fire.

Turning towards the ogre in front of her, Hermione pulled out her sword. Pulling the handle up so it was touching her lips, she whispered "incendio." The sword blade glowed red for a moment, then turned to its usual silver. She smirked, knowing that it had worked. With a shout, she charged forward, slicing the ogre's leg with the sword. The beast let out a howl, as the skin around the wound began to burn.

Hermione continued to slash it at, while Ethriel shot his arrows.

Finally, the beast fell.

Hermione let out a shout of victory. "On to the next one!" she cried. She took off running, Ethriel following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what now?" Ron asked, his hands on his knees with his breath coming in deep pants.<p>

"Nagini," Harry answered, "We need to kill the snake."

"And then that's it?" Charlie asked, looking around the corridor. He heard screams in the distance.

Harry nodded. "I think so."

"Well, Nagini would definitely be with him, wherever he is. So we just need to figure out where he's hiding," Charlie said. He pulled his wand out, ready for a fight.

Ron gripped the sword tightly. "Use your connection with him Harry, we'll find him that way."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes.

"I wonder how the others are," Charlie mused, cringing as he heard an explosion.

"All right I hope, but we can't afford to distract ourselves Charlie… we need to stay focused." Ron took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart.

Harry's eyes flew open. "He's at the shrieking shack!"

Ron nodded. "Ready?"

The other two nodded. "Ready."

The three of them started running through the halls, no expecting what they were about to see. Harry froze, his eyes open in horror.

There were spells flying everywhere. Bodies were lying on the ground, some still, some still twitching. There were screams and shouts, laughing and sobbing. He looked around, not believing what had happened to his beloved childhood home.

"Harry, we need to go," Ron said gently.

Harry nodded, and the three of them began to move through the grounds. A roar from the sky above caught their attention.

Hemera was attacking a giant, but she was alone.

"Where's Hermione?" Charlie asked, his worry increasing by the second.

They all scanned the courtyard looking for her. "There!" Harry shouted.

Hermione was stabbing an ogre, yelling fiercely, while Ethriel stayed close to her. Her wild hair was sticking out everywhere, and her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. She shouted in victory as the ogre fell.

Charlie stared at her, thanking Merlin she was all right. He felt Harry give him a tug. "We need to go!"

Charlie nodded, not wanting to take his eyes off Hermione. But he had too… he had a mission now, one that he had to fulfill.

Tearing his gaze away, the three of them ran off towards the Shrieking Shack.

Each huffing from running so fast, they approached the Whomping Willow, its branches slashing around in a chaotic manner. Harry didn't stop though, running there, dodging the branches, making it to the base of the tree. Reaching over, he pressed the knot that would cause the tree to stop moving.

Charlie and Ron caught up to him.

"All right Harry?" Charlie asked, giving him a concerned look. Harry had been caught with one of the branches without realizing it, and had blood pouring down his face.

"Yeah, fine," he said, staring into the distance. The tunnel was dark and looming, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was a trap. He couldn't bear to lead Ron and Charlie to their deaths.

"We're coming, so let's go," Ron said with a huff, giving Harry a small push.

The three of them made their way through the earthy passage, slowly but steadily. Each had their wand raised, poised for the fight. Soon enough, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"The cloak," Ron whispered. "Put it on."

Harry nodded. He pulled the cloak on himself, creeping forward. Ron and Charlie hung back a bit, allowing Harry to edge forward. Looking forward, he saw there was a small crack in the wall. He'd be able to see.

* * *

><p>Charlie's heart pounded as Harry moved forward. What if this was it? What if they were found and killed? He knew that it was a possibility.<p>

Turning, he saw Ron's face full of worry. What was his brother thinking about? Hermione? Their parents? So many were out there fighting, and they didn't know what was going on.

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard whispered voices, but couldn't distinguish what was being said. Hopefully, Harry could hear.

Charlie tensed when he heard a scream, quickly moving towards Ron.

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled backwards, tearing the cloak off him. His eyes were wide and it looked like he was going to cry.<p>

"What happened?" Ron asked, his face white with fear.

Harry didn't answer, only charged up into the room.

Ron grabbed, trying to pull him back, but failed.

Charlie and Ron followed Harry in, surprised to see Snape on the floor. "He's dying," Charlie whispered, a part of him saddened but the greasy git's death.

"Take… it…" Snape mumbled, a silvery liquid coming from his eyes.

Charlie conjured a flask, handing it to Harry. Harry quickly took the memories. Locking eyes with Snape, Harry was moved with pity. The hand Harry was holding fell to the floor with a thunk.

"He's dead," Harry whispered, not moving from Snape's side.

* * *

><p>Hermione swung her sword above her head, cutting the unsuspecting Death Eater's head off. With a grunt, she moved forward, slicing down another.<p>

The first kill she did was the hardest. But every time after that became easier. She just had to remind herself that she was doing the right thing.

There was a blast and two bodies fell from above, landing in the rubble. One of them started to stir, but Greyback had moved in.

"No!" Hermione cried, running towards them. Holding her hand out, she blasted the werewolf away. He turned, letting out a fierce howl. With a shout, he lept at Hermione, knocking her into the dirt. His claws tore at her clothes, but Hermione pushed at him.

Greyback smirked. "You're mine," he claimed, tightened his grip around her windpipe.

Hermione's hand was inches away from her sword. _Almost there…_ she stretched her fingers, trying to grab her weapon.

Greyback tightened his grip and Hermione was starting to see stars. Before she blacked out, she felt her fingers close around the handle of her sword. With all her might, she brought the sword up, stabbing it into the were's side. With a grunt, he fell off her. Hermione stood, quickly decapitating the beast.

A mangled cry sounded out. Turning, Hermione saw Ethriel bent over the sobbing figure. Moving over, Hermione saw it was Lavender. "Ethriel, move," she commanded the elf.

He scooted away, allowing Hermione to reach down and cup Lavender's face. "_Putta Gurtha,"_ Hermione whispered in Elvish.

There was a bright light, and Lavender's breath became even. "You'll be all right Lavender. Just try and get out of here."

Lavender clutched Hermione's hand. "Thank you," the blonde whispered.

Hermione squeezed her hand tightly, before standing. "Hemera!" she shouted.

The dragon swooped in, allowing Hemera and Ethriel to climb on her back.


	23. Pain and Suffering

Well, I decided to bang out another chapter for you, so here we are! Getting close to the end! JKR owns all, but I hope you enjoy! Xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Harry was kneeling at Snape's side when he heard the high, cold voice speak to him. At first, he thought Voldemort had entered his mind, but turning towards Ron and Charlie, he realized he was talking to Hogwarts and everyone in the surrounding area.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery," said the high cold voice. "Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."

Harry sent Ron a quizzical look, who shrugged in response.

"You have one hour," the voice continued. "Dispose of your dead, treat your injured."

Charlie shuddered.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have no come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the battle myself Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Charlie shook his head. "Don't be daft Harry.

"Don't listen to him," Ron said. "Let's go back to the castle, and we'll figure something out."

Harry didn't say anything. He took one last glance at Snape's body before quickly exiting through the tunnel. Ron and Charlie followed behind.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as the Death Eaters began to leave the castle. Looking around, she realized she needed to find the boys. "I hope Harry doesn't do what I think he's going to do," she grumbled.<p>

Ethriel remained silent. "My Lady, I'm going to regroup with the rest of the elves."

Hermione nodded. "I'll come as well. See if there is anyone we can heal."

Hemera let out a roar, before turning and landing in the rubble. They made their way towards the Great Hall, where everyone was gathering.

Moving forward, a sob escaped her lips. "No," she whispered, the tears rolling down her face. Lying there, on a mat, was Fred Weasley. Molly was lying across his chest, while Arthur rubbed her back. "No," she whispered again.

Ginny turned and saw Hermione. With tears streaming down her face, she ran towards her, barreling into a hug. "Oh Mione," Ginny sobbed.

Hermione hugged her tightly, the tears streaming down her face. Moving forward with Ginny, she allowed her grief to consume her. She noticed Tonks and Remus lying next to them, pale and still. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces. She knew there would have been causalities, but she just wasn't prepared.

"Oh Fred," she whispered, still not believing what was going on.

A scream erupted near the doorway. Turning, Hermione saw Ron, Harry, and Charlie. Ron didn't say anything to her, just slowly moved forward, joining Bill and Fleur. Percy wrapped his arms around Ron, hugging him close.

Charlie crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Looking up, their eyes met. Charlie quickly pressed his lips to hers. He needed to know she was real, that she was really standing there. He could feel her hot tears rolling down her cheeks, and as he pulled away, he realized he was crying too.

"Oh Charlie," Hermione whispered, before another sob wracked her body. Charlie held her tightly, whispering in her ear.

They both knew the battle wasn't over, it had only just begun.

Hermione pulled away from his embrace, but held his hand tightly. The two of them moved closer to the family, to where Fred's lifeless body laid.

Hermione wished she could rip out her heart, her innards, everything that was making her hurt like this. "It isn't fair," she whispered.

"I know," Charlie replied, squeezing her hand tightly. He couldn't believe it. Fred was dead. Fred, the life of the family, was dead. Looking around, he saw George was just sitting there; a look of complete disbelief was on his face. George had just lost his twin, his better half. Grief consumed him.

Hermione was wiping her eyes when it hit her. Looking around, she realized someone was missing. Turning, she tugged on Charlie's shirt. "Where's Harry?"

Charlie didn't hear her. "What?"

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked, increasingly becoming more worried.

He shook his head, looking around. "I don't know, he was with us when we came to the Great Hall."

Hermione looked around. She didn't see him anywhere. _Hemera, find Harry! But don't be seen by the Death Eaters._

"_I'm on it," _Hemera replied.

Turning to Charlie, she grabbed his hand. "We need to find Harry!"

Ron pulled himself from Percy's arms and came over. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's gone!" Hermione exclaimed, the tears pouring down her face.

The color drained from Ron's face. "We need to find him."

"Oh, he's such an idiot," Hermione wailed. "Probably gone to turn himself in."

"Hermione, calm down, we'll find him and stop him, all right?" Charlie said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"But what if it's too late?" she cried.

Ron took a deep breath. "Then we continue fighting. We know what we need to do. So we'll do it."

Hermione shook her head, the panic still evident.

Charlie's eyes widened. "He probably went to Dumbledore's office so he could view Snape's memories!"

He turned and started running, Hermione and Ron following him. When they approached the gargoyle, Hermione quickly said "Dumbledore," watching as it stepped aside. Pushing past the boys, she climbed the stairs.

She jumped in the office, quickly looking around. The pensieve was out. She felt all the hope inside her fizzle out… it was too late.

"He was here," she said to Ron and Charlie, "but he's gone now."

Charlie put his arms around her. "Maybe Hemera will find her."

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry,"_ Hemera's voice sounded out.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, it can't be."

Charlie opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but stopped when the loud voice crashed upon his eardrums.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

Hermione let out a scream.


	24. The Courage of a Lioness

Well, we're getting closer, so here we are! Getting close to the end! JKR owns all, but I hope you enjoy! Xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Hermione had tears pouring down her face, unbelieving what had just happened. "It can't be.."

The voice spoke out again. "The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived it finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Hermione turned towards Ron, who had tears pouring down his face. "What now?" he murmured.

Charlie moved towards Hermione, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We should move towards the Great Hall and find the others. Harry wouldn't have wanted us to stop fighting."

"So we won't," Hermione said, firmness in her voice that wasn't there a few moments ago. She turned to Charlie and Ron. "Let's go." Her eyes were aflame with passion and fury, as she moved quickly through the halls.

Abruptly, she stopped. _Hemera, come get me, now._

_"On my way little one."_

"I'm going with Hemera, and will meet you both in the courtyard."

"Hermione, I don't think we should split up," Ron said, staring at his feet.

"It'll be okay Ron," she said, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Go on now, find Ginny and the others."

Hermione turned to Charlie. She pulled him in for a deep kiss. Her body hummed with pleasure and strength, the nature of their bond being explored. Pulling back, she closed her eyes. "Please be careful Charlie."

He smiled, kissing her forehead. "You be careful." Cupping her cheeks, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, giving him one last kiss. "Now go on, I'll meet you there."

The two boys nodded, running off in that direction. Hermione walked over to the window. Peering out, she saw Hemera flying towards her. She climbed up so she was now crouching on the sill, and after waiting a few moments, she jumped.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to free fall, before landing with a small thump on Hemera's back. She gave her dragon a quick pat. "Are you all right?"

_"Yes, their spells aren't strong enough to hurt me."_

Hermione nodded. "Good, now let's go towards the others."

They flew off in that direction. Hermione kept her head high, not wanting to see all the damage that lay below.

_"I'm sorry about Harry,"_ Hemera said, breaking the silence.

Hermione remained quiet. With a sigh, she spoke. "His death will not be in vain."

Hemera landed in the middle of the courtyard, a growl escaping her lips. Looking around, Hermione saw the elves, along with all the others who had stayed to fight, were behind her.

A sound caught her attention. Turning, she saw the group of Death Eaters approaching, Hagrid in the front. Narrowing her eyes, she saw a small broken body in his arms.

"No!"

Turning, Hermione saw McGonagall crying. Ginny went to run forward, but her father and George grabbed her, holding her back.

Hermione moved forward, placing her hand on Hemera's thigh. _Be careful._

_"He should be the one to be careful," _Hemera replied angrily.

The group moved forward. Hermione could see Hagrid sobbing.

Every inch of her wanted to break down in tears, but she couldn't. She wouldn't let herself. She needed to stay strong for the others.

The fate of the wizarding world now rested on her shoulders.

It wasn't time to lose herself in grief and misery; there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, it was the time to ready her arms for battle. Ethriel had moved up behind her, standing near Charlie, Ron, and her.

People were shouting around her, all angry, some sad. It was heartbreaking.

"Silence!" Voldemort cried out.

Hermione felt the magic wash over them, subjecting them to the silencing charm.

She watched as Harry's body was dropped to the floor.

"Harry Potter is dead! He's not the one you all thought he was… he's a coward, one who was trying to run from me." Voldemort sneered, looking at them all. "The War is over, you have lost."

"No!" Hermione cried, taking a step forward. The magic rippled around her, but she was able to break through. "The War will never be over so long as there are people who still fight."

A ripple of cheers broke out behind her.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her. "Ah, Princess Astrea, yes, I've heard the legends, don't look so surprised. I have been wondering when our paths would cross."

Hemera let out a growl.

Voldemort simply chuckled, but it came out as a hiss. "Don't waste your time fighting me, you cannot win."

"I will," Hermione said loudly, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Hemera growled once more.

"If you fight me, you will die," Voldemort warned her.

"So be it. I will fight, and my people will fight as well," she said, climbing up on Hemera's back. The dragon shifted, her large feet stomping on the ground.

Many things happened at once.

Hemera let out a roar, pushing up off the ground. Within a second, Hermione had screamed pointing her sword forward. Hemera let out a burst of fire towards the Death Eaters.

Hundreds of people behind her poured out of the castle, each crying out loudly.

Charlie grasped Ron's hand, dragging him forward. "Where's his body?" he shouted. "Harry's body is gone!" Ron looked around the rubble, surprised to find Charlie was right. The two of them started looking.

Voldemort had let out a shout and was now flying through the air, shooting spells at Hermione. She and Hemera dodged them all, weaving in and out of sight.

It seemed the battle wasn't over yet.

The centaurs stampeded through the halls, the Death Eaters swarming in every which direction, trying to get away from the giants.

Growling, Hemera landed in the Great Hall. People were fighting everywhere. Voldemort faced opposite her. "You filthy Mudblood, you cannot defeat me!"

"I can, and I will," she said with a hiss. Voldemort sent a curse at her, which she dodged at the very last moment. Hermione whipped around, reaching to strike at him, freezing when she saw Harry appear out of thin air in front of her.

"Harry?" she cried, momentarily stunned that he was standing before her.

"No more Tom, just me and you," he shouted, raising his wand towards Voldemort.

Hermione slipped out of Voldemort's eyesight. Hemera was off fighting some Death Eaters, along with everyone else. All the horcruxes have been defeated, meaning this was it. Someone just had to kill him.

Harry and Voldemort began to duel, flashes of red and green going every which way.

Gripping the handle to her sword tightly, Hermione crept around the edge of the room.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried, the green light moving towards Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried in return.

The two met and a loud bang erupted. Voldemort's wand flew from his hand into Harry's, his cry of anger breaking out.

And before anyone could register what had happened, Hermione swung her sword, cutting off Voldemort's head.


	25. New Beginnings

This will be the last chapter! There was originally going o be an epilogue, but I loved the way this chapter came out, and decided to just end it here! Thanks for everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

The hall became silent.

Hermione stumbled backwards, the sword slipping from her hand. It fell to the ground with a clang. She had killed him…

Looking up, her eyes met Harry's.

And before she knew what was happening, he was stumbling towards her. His body slammed into hers, his arms tightening around her. She felt his body shudder and knew he was crying.

"Harry, it's over," she whispered, stroking his messy black hair.

"Thank you," he whispered. She had killed Voldemort, when he had only aimed to disarm. Harry knew he didn't have it in him to kill, but that was all right.

"I did my job," she whispered into his ear, "just like you did yours."

Harry pulled away, his green eyes brimming with tears. Reaching up, he quickly wiped them away. Grabbing her hand, he raised it high in the air. "It's over!" he cried out.

The cheers erupted as everyone began to scream and shout at once.

Harry pulled Hermione in for another hug, squeezing him tightly. The two of them felt another body slam into them. Turning her head, she saw Ron had joined their hug.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you both," she sobbed, squeezing them tighter.

The three of them stood there in the rubble, each hugging and crying. They had done it. After so many years of fighting for peace, they had finally achieved it. "Harry, you're finally free," she whispered, smiling for him.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Hermione, trouble always finds me. I'm sure something will happen sooner or later."

Hermione gave him a small punch. "Don't say things like that Harry!"

He shrugged. "You know it's true."

She simply sighed, shaking her head.

"But when it does happen, we'll be there for you mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione smiled at her boys. She loved them both dearly, and was so happy they both made it out alive.

"Harry!" a voice cried.

Turning, the Trio saw Ginny running towards them, tears pouring down her face. She tackled Harry into a hug, the force of it knocking them to the ground.

Hermione beamed. They would finally get to be together, without the worry of death.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Hermione nodded. The two of them stepped away from Harry and Ginny, as the two were now on the ground snogging.

"Yes Ron?" she asked, looking at him expectedly.

He took a deep breath. "I'm okay with you and Charlie."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. She wasn't really expecting that. "Are you serious?"

Ron nodded. "I am. He loves you Hermione, even I can see that. I guess before I was just so caught up in what I thought I felt, that I didn't even realize how you felt. And I'm sorry for that."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. "Ron, I appreciate this so much."

Ron grinned. "Still best friends?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

Hermione chuckled. "Always!" she cried, pulling Ron in for a tight hug. She was glad he was being mature about this, because she didn't want to lose her best friend.

Pulling away, Hermione saw Charlie watching the two of them nervously. She waved him over.

Ron took a deep breath. Turning to Charlie, he began to small speech. "Just know this Charlie; if you hurt her in any way, I will skin you alive, brother or not."

Charlie nodded. Reaching out, he grasped Hermione's hand. "Don't worry, I have no intention of ever hurting her."

"Yeah, well, if you do, just know you'll have to answer to me. And Harry. And Ginny, and probably a lot of other people too."

Charlie let out a laugh. "Got it."

Ron sighed. "But I can see the two of you are meant for each other, so I give you my blessing." He clapped them both on the back. "I'll leave you two alone; I need to go pull Harry off my little sister." He smiled at them before walking away.

Charlie chuckled. "Ron just gave us his blessing."

Hermione laughed, allowing Charlie to pull her into his arms. "Yeah, and that was mighty mature of him, so don't poke fun."

"I would never," Charlie said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She let out a sigh, resting her head on his chest. "It's all over."

Charlie tightened his arms around her. "What happens next?"

"Well, I know I need to return with the Elves. It's time they had a leader again," Hermione said softly.

Charlie tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "Okay, then we'll go."

Hermione pulled back, a smile on her face. "You'll come with me?"

Charlie chuckled. "Of course I will. Merlin Hermione, we're bonded. I'm not going to let you out of my sight!"

"I can't believe you'd give up your life to come with me," she said softly. Charlie really was the most amazing man she had ever met.

"I'd give up anything and everything for you Hermione," he said softly, before tilting her head up so he could kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle, full of the love the two of them shared.

Hermione pulled back when she heard Hemera approaching. "Are you all right?" she asked, turning to her dragon.

Hemera nodded. "_I received a few scratches, but nothing too bad. Most of the Death Eaters are now dead."_

Hermione wrapped her arms around Hemera's neck. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, tears rolling down her face once more.

_"I'm proud of you little one. You've finally done it, fulfilling your destiny. You truly are a Rider."_

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Hemera." She turned back to Charlie. "So what now?"

"Well, we need to stay in England for a little bit, for Fred's funeral, maybe help with the castle a bit. And then me and you are off to start our new life together."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Charlie, for everything."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you Hermione." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "I love you so much," he whispered, before capturing her lips with his.

The two of them stood there, wrapped in each others embrace.

Who knew what the future would hold, but they would face it together.

* * *

><p>Well, this was it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND FAVORITING THIS STORY. Seriously, I don't know where I'd be without any of you. I love you all, and just thank you so much for taking this journey with me. You are all amazing, and I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you again!<p> 


End file.
